Palabras de Amor
by nittasayuri
Summary: Inocencia a los 15 años,palabras de amor,algo que cambia tu vida por completo,vuelta a casa tras unos años,TXP,no soy buena para los summary,dejad reviews con ideas,criticas,ruegos,consejos,lo que sea :D,disfrutadla,CAP 8 UP!
1. Chapter 1 : Palabras de amor

Este es mi primer fic de DB, se me ocurrio escuchando la cancion de palabras de amor de rosario flores que es una version de la original de joan manuel serrat, nunca he sido una acerrima fan de esta serie, pero esta pareja me parece adorable y empece a leer fics sobre ellos y me acabe enganchando a ellos y a ocurrirseme esta historia a mi, espero que no seais muy duros,dejadme reviews, ya sean para bien o para mal,para darme ideas, todo se acepta,esto va para vosotros,disfrutadla

para este primer capitulo me he tomado la libertad de hacerlo en forma de song fic, pues para eso la cancion da nombre a mi fanfic y es la que me ha dado la idea para comenzarlo

intentare actualizarlo lo antes posible siempre y cuando estudios e inspiracion me lo permitan, pues tengo otros fics empezados pero no se como continuarlos, al menos de este tengo idea de como seguir el proximo capitulo

Capitulo 1 : Palabras de amor

"Ella me quiso tanto...

aún sigo enamorado.

Juntos atravesamos nostalgias del pasado.

Ella, cómo os diría...

era mi luz y mi razón,

cuando la lumbre ardía sólo palabras de amor.."

Una chica morena se encontraba sentada en un sillon frente una calida chimenea, tenia entre sus manos un papel arrugado y ajado por el paso del tiempo, lo miraba con nostalgia ; recordaba todo lo pasado junto a el a lo largo de los años, el fue su mejor amigo y su primer amor, fue su razon de vivir y a pesar de todo seguia recordandole, pero para espantar esos pensamientos de su cabeza con una sonrisa tremula tiro el papel que habia entre sus manos al fuego, el cual lamio sin piedad el ya descolorido papel.

Ella era Pan Son y tenia ya 20 años, estaba preparando su equipaje para volver a su ciudad natal, la Capital del Oeste, abandonando asi la Capital del Norte en donde habia pasado los ultimos 5 años de su vida estudiando, despues de aquel dia que cambio por completo su vida y su mentalidad.

"Palabras de amor sencillas y tiernas

echamos al vuelo por primera vez,

apenas tuvimos tiempo de aprenderlas, recién despertábamos de la niñez.

Nos bastaban esas tres frases hechas

que entonaba aquel trasnochado galán, historias de amor, sueños de poetas,

a los quince años no se saben más... "

Echo hacia atras su cabeza en el respaldo del sillon y se puso a recordar ese dia.

* FLASH BACK*

- Bra, ¿Tu crees que esto dara resultado? - Pregunto inocentemente la muchachita a su mejor amiga pasando una mirada ceñuda de un libro de poemas,ante la hoja medio escrita que tenia ante si y su mejor amiga.

- Claro que si boba, diselo, el no se reira de ti, conozco a mi hermano, ademas, sois amigos hace tiempo - Le aconsejaba su mejor amiga.

Pan tenia 15 años y estaba irremediablemente enamorada del hermano mayor de su mejor amiga desde hacia varios años, desde que se colo en aquella nave espacial, en la cual paso un año completo de aventuras por todo el espacio, tiempo en el cual su relacion mejoro y se estrecho. Ya no pudiendo soportar mas aquella carga, le pidio consejo a su mejor amiga, la cual le animo a escribirle una carta a su hermano mayor confesandole su sentir, pues otra cosa no podia hacer, era joven e inocente y todo ese mundo era nuevo para ella, apenas habia despertado de la niñez, pero aun asi decidio seguir adelante.

Tras varias hojas rotas y muchas consultas a los poemas de un apolillado poeta, parecio conforme con el resultado de la misiva y se la paso a Bra, la cual la leyo y asintio en silencio mientras se la devolvia, esta acercandose a su amiga le dijo :

- Ahora entregasela a mi hermano con tu mejor sonrisa - le animaba mientras le sonreia complicemente.

Pan se fue a su casa y llamó a la residencia de los Briefs, tras un par de tonos alguien respondio al otro lado de la linea :

- Residencia de los Briefs - respondio la voz jovial de una mujer.

- Hola Bulma, soy Pan.

- Hola cariño

- ¿Me podrias poner con Trunks? Por favor.

- Claro ¡Trunks! Pan al telefono. - grito Bulma a su hijo.

Tras unos instantes, el susodicho se puso al hilo telefonico.

- Hola pequeña ¿ que tal?

- Muy bien Trunks ¿ y tu?

- Aqui andaba haciendo un poco el vago, hace dias que no te veo y eso que has estado aqui en mi casa.

- Eeeeeeeeer, si, lo siento, se me ha pasado el tiempo volando estos dias con tu hermana.

- Claro, hablando de chicos, estais ahora en la edad - dijo Trunks con tono burlon.

- ¡No! - contesto Pan totalmente sonrojada, gracias a dios, que no tenia de frente a Trunks para que la viera,una vez recuperada su compostura tras unos segundos - ¿nos vemos esta tarde? quiero darte algo.

- Claro - respondio el chico alegremente - estare a las 6 en la Cafeteria Bubu, te espero alli.

- Adios Trunks, te veo alli.

Colgo el telefono alegremente y se dirigio hacia el baño, donde se aseo concienzudamente y tras eso, se encontro frente a su armario escogiendo su mejor ropa y tras ponersela se peino el cabello dandole lustre y se maquillo levemente y tras eso se miro al espejo, el cual le devolvio un reflejo extraño, no estaba acostumbrada a verse asi de arreglada, pues ella siempre vestia descuidadamente y algo masculina, llevaba puesto un pantalon vaquero pitillo de color oscuro y una camiseta de tirantes ajustada con rayas blancas y negras y una torerita negra de manga corta, unas sandalias con un poquito de plataforma y por maquillaje un leve brillo de labios rosa palido y una sombra de ojos del mismo color, el cual resaltaba sus ojos negros y su melena morena suelta.

Salio de su casa y se dirigio hacia la cafeteria donde habia quedado con Trunks, llego algo tarde y miro hacia ambos lados de la calle pero no vio rastro de el,por lo que como accionada por un muelle decidio mirar hacia el interior de la cafeteria a traves del cristal y lo que vio la dejo totalmente paralizada, pues la escena no era otra que Trunks con Marron, la hija de Krilin y Nº18 en una actitud cariñosa, pues estaban cogidos de la mano y susurrandose cosas al oido mientras se miraban complicemente, la escena no dejaba lugar a dudas, la cual le supo a Pan amarga como la hiel, se sintio totalmente estupida y fuera de lugar lo que iba a hacer y esa carta que le quemaba en las manos.

Trunks salio de la cafeteria, pues habia visto a Pan, no si antes besar a Marron, cosa que desarmo aun mas a la pobre Pan.

- Hola pequeña - dijo Trunks mientras se acercaba a Pan a revolverle el pelo como era su costumbre, pero esta se aparto como si fuera el veneno de un aspid.

- Hola Trunks - respondiendo con toda la frialdad y entereza de la que era capaz.

- ¡Me alegro mucho de verte! Hacia dias que no nos veiamos - dijo sonriendo a la pequeña de los Son - ¿Quieres tomar un helado con nosotros? Y asi de paso me das eso que me dijiste por telefono.

Pan miro con aprehension hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Marron y luego a el,una lagrima escapo de sus ojos, cosa que no escapo al ojo de Trunks, pues este conocia a la pequeña Pan toda su vida, sobre todo desde que su relacion se volviera mas estrecha hacia dos años.

- ¿Te ocurre algo? - Pregunto este con creciente preocupacion al ver como silenciosas lagrimas surcaban el rostro de su pequeña niña.

- No Trunks - mintio Pan mientras arrugaba en su mano el papel, como si le quemara.

- Venga pequeña, a mi no me puedes engañar, te conozco, se que te pasa algo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

- No me pasa nada - dijo apretando la mandibula.

- Pasa con nosotros, tomate algo y dame eso que tienes que darme - dijo el joven Briefs con una sincera sonrisa a ver si conseguia animar asi a Pan.

- Olvidalo Trunks.

Se fue de alli corriendo dejando a un atonito Trunks mientras se deshacia en lagrimas, llego a su casa como por ensalmo y cerro la puerta violentamente dejando a su madre atonita, la cual se encontraba en la cocina:

- ¡Pan, cariño! ¿ te ocurre algo?

- Dejame en paz mama - dijo Pan con crispacion cerrando la puerta de su habitacion de un portazo.

Comenzo a pasearse por su habitacion como un leon enjaulado y su cerebro comenzo a funcionar a toda velocidad, dedujo que el chico del que llevaba varios años enamorada estaba saliendo con la chica mas deseada de todo el instituto, la unica hija de Krilin y Nº18, Marron,esta era una chica alta con un cuerpo bien formado y curvilineo, con un pelo de color aureo y unos ojos de color turquesa y para colmo era una chica simpatica y afable querida por todo el mundo, no tenia nada que ver con ella misma,que era testaruda y con un fortisimo caracter, desde luego Marron y Trunks hacian una bellisima pareja, la pareja perfecta, habia sido una completa estupida al dejarse convencer por su mejor amiga para declarse a Trunks.

Siguio pensando durante un rato mas cada vez mas exasperada y tomo una decision, espero a que sus padres estuvieran ambos en casa para comunicarsela :

- Me quiero marchar a la Capital del Norte a proseguir mis estudios, hasta acabar la universidad.

- Pero Pan, tan solo tienes 15 años, no sabes nada de la vida, podria ocurrirte algo - dijo Videl mirando a su hija con preocupacion.

- Soy fuerte, podre cuidarme sola, no me pasara nada, ademas os llamare, pero necesito escapar, marcharme de aqui cuanto antes.

- Pan, coincido en la opinion de tu madre, eres una niña aun - dijo Gohan severamente.

- Me voy a marchar, me da igual lo que penseis vosotros, si no me dejais marchar libremente, me ire sin que os entereis, asi que vosotros decidis - dijo Pan a sus padres dejandolos atonitos antes la rudeza de su hija y esta se marcho a su habitacion.

Transcurrieron las semanas y finalmente consiguio lo que quiso, se marcho a estudiar a la Capital del Norte, pero se marcho sin despedirse de nadie, ni si quiera de su mejor amiga.

* FIN DEL FLASH BACK*

Y alli estaba ella tras 5 años, habiendo acabado los estudios y preparando la maleta para volver a su casa, tras ello se acerco al telefono, no sin cierta aprehension y marco el numero de su casa :

- Residencia de los Son.

- Mama, soy yo, Pan.

- ¡Pan, cariño! ¿que tal todo por alli?

- Muy bien, ya acabe los examenes y acabe la carrera, vuelvo a casa.

- Me alegro de escuchar eso - dijo Videl efusivamente.

- Llegare mañana por la mañana sobre las 11.

- Esta bien cariño, tu padre y yo iremos a recogerte al aeropuerto.

- Os he echado de menos.

- Nosotros tambien cariño, no ha habido momento en que no te hayamos recordado.

- Adios mama.

Colgo el telefono y se dejo caer sobre el sillon de nuevo pensativamente, iba a volver a su hogar, iba a volver a verle a el.

Mientras tanto una entusiasmada Videl ante la vuelta de su hija, llamo a Bulma para darle tan feliz noticia :

- Residencia de los Briefs.

- Hola Bulma.

- ¡Hombre Videl! ¡ Cuantisimo tiempo sin hablar contigo! ¿ que tal estais Gohan y tu?

- Nosotros muy bien, ya sabes como siempre, sin parar.

- Como nosotros entonces - rio Bulma.

- Bulma ,la pequeña vuelva a casa.

-¿ Pan vuelve a casa?

- Si, ya acabo sus estudios en la Capital del Norte.

- ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo por todo lo alto! La pequeña de los Son vuelve al hogar y sobre todo despues de como se marcho sin despedirse de nadie.

- Lo se - dijo Videl tristemente.

- Venga mujer, no te entristezcas, todos sabemos como es Pan de obstinada y si se quiso marchar sin despedirse de nadie sus motivos tendria, pero olvidemos eso, han pasado 5 años, le haremos una enorme fiesta de bienvenida en mi casa, tu no te preocupes de nada, dejalo en mis manos. No veas la ilusion que le va a hacer a Bra y a Trunks que la pequeña vuelva a casa - dijo Bulma alegremente intentando alegrar a su amiga.

- ¡Si! es algo para celebrar no para lamentarse.

- Nos vemos mañana en mi casa para la fiesta de bienvenida a las 10 de la noche.

- hasta mañana Bulma y gracias por todo.

- No tienes por que darme las gracias, para eso estamos las amigas. Hasta mañana.

Bulma tras colgar el telefono se dirigio a la habitacion de su hija menor :

- Bra ¡ tengo una feliz noticia para ti!

- ¿ que noticia es mama? - dijo Bra levantando la mirada de la revista de moda en la cual estaba enfrascada.

- Tu amiga Pan vuelve mañana a casa despues de 5 años estando fuera.

Bra miro atonita a su madre y tal fue su alegria que tiro por los aires la revista que tenia entre las manos y se puso a brincar y a gritar en la cama enloquecida :

- ¡ Que enorme alegria! hace tantisimo que no la veo, la añoro, no puedo esperar a darle la noticia mi querido hermano - dijo mientras saltaba de la cama y se dirigia hacia el telefono que tenia en su habitacion, mientras su madre cerraba la puerta para dejarle intimidad para la conversacion telefonica con su hijo mayor.

"Ella, dónde andará,

tal vez aún me recuerda.

Un día se marchó y jamás volví a verla.

Pero, cuando oscurezca, lejos, se escucha una canción, vieja música que acuna, viejas palabras de amor... "

Bra marco enloquecidamente el numero de la oficina de su hermano en la Corporacion, de la cual era el presidente :

- Presidencia de la Corporacion Capsule.

- Hola hermanito - dijo Bra alegremente.

- Hola Bra ¿ paso algo? - dijo Trunks preocupado, pues no era habitual que su hermana pequeña lo telefoneara al trabajo salvo urgencias.

- ¡Adivina!

- Bra, no tengo tiempo para adivinanzas.

- Ella vuelve a casa.

Trunks se paralizo, casi se le resbalo el telefono de la mano de la impresion.

- ¿ Estas segura? - dijo el con tremula voz.

- Si, vino mama a decirmelo, ella llamo a Videl para decirle que volvia a casa. Tenemos que hacerle una enorme fiesta de bienvenida.

- ¿ Cuando vuelve ? - pregunto Trunks cada vez mas nervioso.

- Mañana.

- Bueno hermanita, te tengo que dejar, que aun tengo mucho trabajo - y colgo a su hermana con la mano temblorosa.

Se levanto de la silla y se dirigio hacia el ventanal de su enorme despacho desde donde dominaba toda la ciudad, su pensamiento se dirigio hacia ella, no habia dia en que no pensara en ella, en su pequeña amiga Pan, esa niña que lo conquisto durante ese año el espacio con su fortaleza e inocencia, en esa tarde hace 5 años, en la que ella desaparecio de su vida sin despedirse ni dejar rastro, jamas volvio a verla ni a tener noticias de ella, ¿ donde estaria?, ¿ que seria de su vida?, ¿ se acordaria aun de el?, tendria ya 20 años, toda una mujer, de repente el peso de esos 5 años se volvio enorme y dejo a un lado todos esos pensamientos y se volvio a embeber en su rutina laboral diaria. Tenia todo el tiempo del mundo en pedirle explicaciones, pues ella volvia a su hogar, al lado de su hermana y de el.

Mientras en la Capital del Norte, Pan sentada en su cama escuchaba una cancion que le hacia rememorar esta tarde de nuevo, recordar el contenido de esa maldita carta, viejas palabras de amor, una inocencia machacada y perdida de golpe.

No queriendo recordar mas, apago la radio de mala gana y se tumbo en la cama, cayendo en un profundo sueño en cuestion de un rato.

"Palabras de amor sencillas y tiernas

echamos al vuelo por primera vez,

apenas tuvimos tiempo de aprenderlas, recién despertábamos de la niñez.

Nos bastaban esas tres frases hechas

que entonaba aquel trasnochado galán, historias de amor, sueños de poetas,

a los quince años no se saben más...

A los quince años no se saben más..."


	2. Chapter 2 : Reencuentros

Capitulo 2: Reencuentros

Un cansado Trunks se dejo caer pesadamente sobre la enorme cama de su habitación, mirando hacia el infinito del techo sin pensar en nada, pero este ensimismamiento fue roto por el golpeteo de la mano de su madre en la puerta que le indicaba que la cena estaba lista. Se levanto de la cama y se encontró frente al espejo quitándose lentamente el traje y poniéndose un chándal cualquiera de los que pululaban por el suelo de su habitación en un completo desorden. El reflejo que le devolvió el espejo era el de un hombre totalmente aturdido por la noticia que acababa de recibir esta tarde, su pequeña Pan volvía a su hogar, su interior bullía de interrogantes y reproches por su repentina marcha, no había día en que no pensara en ella, ella ya sería una mujer hecha y derecha de 20 años,en la flor de la vida, mientras que el ya era un cansado hombre adulto de 33 años con una vida sin rumbo más que el trabajar sin tregua para la Corporación, pero apartando esos funestos pensamientos de su cabeza salió de su habitación y se dirigió al salón donde le esperaban sus padres y su hermana.

Se sentó en la silla desganado y empezó a comer sin decir nada, sólo escuchando lo que tuvieran que decir sus padres :

- Tengo que haceros un anunció, aunque vosotros dos ya lo sabéis – dijo Bulma mirando alegremente a sus dos hijos – Pan vuelve a casa mañana y le vamos a preparar una enorme fiesta de bienvenida y vosotros dos – miró hacía su marido y su primogénito – mañana por la mañana no vais a entrenar, me vais a ayudar a preparar la fiesta.

- Pero mama, sabes que tengo entre manos un proyecto muy importante – dijo Trunks mirando a su madre atónito.

- Da igual Trunks, ya se encargará otra persona de ello, te dispenso de trabajar mañana para que me ayudes, ya sabes que yo soy tu jefa – dijo Bulma mirando alegremente a su hijo.

- De acuerdo mujer, tu ganas – dijo Vegeta mirando hacia otro lugar que no fuera su mujer que parecía refulgirle el rostro de una alegría indescriptible, ya que a su esposa no había otra cosa que le gustara más que las fiestas después de sus cachivaches.

- Pero mama, tendremos que hacerle un regalo a Pan – dijo Bra alegremente a su madre.

- Claro hija, ya pensare mañana en algo.

- Tengo entendido que la mocosa de Gohan, se graduó en Ingeniería Genética. ¿Por que no le ofreces un puesto de trabajo en la Corporación? No creo que haya mejor regalo que ese para un recién graduado universitario, además como tenga la mitad de la inteligencia y del ingenio de su padre seria una perfecta adquisición para la Corporación, Bulma. - dijo Vegeta mirando y sonriendo a su mujer.

- Eres un digno marido de mi, ¡Que gran idea Vegeta!– dijo Bulma a su marido con una sarcástica sonrisa en su cara, al cual se le borró de un plumazo la sonrisa de suficiencia que tenía en la cara.

- ¡Mujer! ¿Acaso me estás llamando estúpido en mi cara? - dijo un encolerizado Vegeta a Bulma, mientras esta por toda respuesta le sonreía aún más sarcásticamente.

Mientras tanto Trunks se dedicó a pensar una vez más por enésima vez en Pan, en el año de correrías que tuvieron por el espacio, de veras era una chica con un un ingenio realmente agudo, que demostró sobre todo cuando le disfrazó de novia para salvar a aquella aldea del monstruo que decía provocar terremotos con sus largos bigotes que luego resulto ser un farsante ; al recordar aquel suceso con las pintas que llevó con aquel estrambótico vestido nupcial la risa acudió a su boca de manera espontánea y rió como no lo hacía en mucho tiempo, de veras esa muchacha era la alegría de su vida con su fortaleza, ingenio y candidez y la echaba mucho en falta, su vida se había vuelto gris desde su partida, pero el calor del sol volvía a su vida después de todo. Sus padres le miraron con cara de circunstancia ante esa repentina risa y el haciendo caso omiso, cenó con ganas ya que ese recuerdo le había puesto de buen humor y tras cenar, subió a su habitación y cogió un libro que estaba cogiendo polvo en su mesilla de noche y se dispuso a leer, hasta que no pudiendo más apagó la luz y se sumió en un profundo sueño.

Los rayos de sol se colaban entre las rendijas de la persiana molestando a una aun dormida Pan que se quejaba entre susurros :

- Mmmmmmmmmmm , quiero dormir mas.

De repente cayo en la cuenta de que ese mismo día volvía a su hogar y miró con miedo el reloj que le colgaba de la muñeca :

- ¡Mierda! Voy a llegar tarde a coger el avión.

Se vistió rápidamente con lo primero que vio, se aseó como por ensalmo, cogió sus maletas, y echando la vista atrás, despidió con la mirada el que fue su apartamento durante esos 5 años cerrando la puerta tras de si, iba a comenzar una nueva etapa en su vida, bajo las escaleras con semejante tumulto de maletas y salió a la calle donde cogió en seguida un taxi que la llevó al aeropuerto,una vez allí, corrió hasta la puerta de embarque de su vuelo y lo cogió por los pelos, se sentó en el asiento que marcaba su billete dejándose vencer por el sueño, pues aún tenía varias horas de vuelo por delante hasta llegar a la Capital del Oeste.

Pero un poco antes la despertó una voz femenina :

- Señores pasajeros, estamos llegando al Aeropuerto de Capital del Oeste

Pan sintió un repentino nerviosismo al mirar por la ventanilla del avión donde aparecía empequeñecida la inmensa urbe. Al cabo de 15 minutos del anuncio de la azafata el avión ya estaba en tierra y los pasajeros desembarcando , la muchacha estaba cada vez más nerviosa según se iba acercando hacía donde sus padres estaban esperándola,cruzando el umbral se acerco y se fundio entre los brazos de su familia :

- ¡Hija ! ¡Por fin estás en casa! - dijo Videl sin soltar ni un momento a Pan.

- Pan, estás bellísima, aunque siempre lo fuiste y encima eres toda una ingeniera ¡Que orgulloso estoy de ti! - dijo Gohan mirando orgullosamente a su hija.

- Yo también os he echado muchísimo de menos – dijo Pan a sus padres.

- Vayámonos a casa – dijo Gohan cogiendo las maletas de su hija.

Se dirigieron hacía el utilitario y se embebieron en el insufrible tráfico de la ciudad llegando a su domicilió tras más de media hora de atascos :

- Por fin estoy en casa – dijo Pan mirando con nostalgia su hogar, donde nada había cambiado.

Se dirigio a su habitacion con sus macutos y miro a traves del umbral de la puerta,todo seguía en su lugar, pero tenía la impresión de ser una desconocida en su propia casa, dejó el equipaje en el suelo de cualquier manera y bajo a comer con sus padres.

- Echaba de menos tus guisos mama – dijo una saciada Pan mirando a su madre.

- ¡Claro!, no esa inmunda comida de la que seguro te alimentarias estos 5 años, es que como los guisos de una madre no hay nada – dijo una ufana Videl mientras su marido reía por lo bajo.

- ¿ Cómo están los abuelos ? ¿ y el tío Goten ?

- Pues la abuela Chichi sigue en la casa del Monte Paoz, se niega a abandonarla pues le recuerda todo el tiempo al abuelo Goku, pero tiene una salud de roble y tu abuelo Satan igual de socarrón como siempre y tu tío, pues trabajando para la Corporación aunque sigue siendo un vago e igual de mujeriego, hay cosas que no cambian– dijo Gohan mientras reía levemente al mencionar a su hermano.

- ¿ y Vegeta y Bulma ? ¿ y mi querida amiga Bra?

- Vegeta con su mal humor de siempre y Bulma trabajando más que nunca y la pequeña princesa, pues no acaba la universidad, está siempre pendiente de las revistas de moda y de salir de fiesta y los hombres.

- ¿ y Trunks ? - dijo el nombre prohibido para ella no sin cierta vacilación y cuando por fin lo hizo lo escupió como si le quemará en la boca mientras su semblante se ensombrecía.

- A Trunks a penas le vemos hija, siempre está trabajando y de un lado para otro – dijo Videl.

- Bueno, creo que me voy a ir un rato a descansar, que estoy muy cansada por el viaje – dijo Pan a sus padres.

- Pero no te levantes muy tarde cariño, que esta noche tenemos una fiesta – dijo Videl a su hija.

- Una fiesta, ¿ como ? - respondió esta suspicazmente.

- Si, cuando me llamaste no pude aguantar y le dí la noticia a Bulma y esta ha preparado para esta noche una fiesta de bienvenida para ti. Ya se que no te gustan mucho las fiestas, pero esta es una ocasión especial, regresaste tras 5 años fuera de casa Pan, espero que lo entiendas.

- No te preocupes por lo de la fiesta mama, si ya me acostumbre a salir en la Capital del Norte – dijo Pan disimulando su desazón, pues no sabía como iba a enfrentar a todos sus amigos tras 5 años de ausencia sin dar ninguna explicación.

Pan se subió a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama y no se molestó en cambiarse de ropa, pues el sueño la venció sin piedad, quedándose dormida prácticamente al instante.

Quedaban escasos 45 minutos para que dieran las 10 y comenzará la fiesta de bienvenida de su pequeña amiga, miraba el atuendo que iba a llevar pues estaba recién salido de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y el pelo chorreándole por su musculosa espalda, se secó y se vistió como por ensalmo y se miró en el espejo, este le devolvió la imagen de un hombre vestido elegantemente con un traje blanco y una camisa negra de seda y una corbata roja del mismo material, así como con unos zapatos negros de modelo clásico y su pelo lila recogido en una coleta baja, pues últimamente se lo había dejado crecer y su cara adornada por unos chispeantes ojos azules, pues estaba de buen humor desde la noche del día anterior, miró el reloj que pendía de su muñeca y comprobó que aun faltaban 25 minutos para la fiesta, por lo que se sentó frente a su ordenador portátil y comprobó los email del día hasta que comenzó a notar barullo en el piso de abajo, salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras nerviosamente, pues esperaba encontrarse de frente en cualquier momento con la familia Son, pero para su decepción eso no fue así, en la estancia preparada para la ocasión no había la persona a la que esperaba. Saludó a los invitados de manera ausente paseando por el salón mientras este se iba llenando de gente, pero fue sacado de su ensimismamiento por su mejor amigo :

- Vaya Trunks, que guapo y sexy te has puesto para la llegada de mi pequeña sobrina, aunque ya no será tan pequeña – dijo socarronamente Goten a su amigo.

Por toda respuesta Trunks sonrió airadamente a su amigo.

- Yo estoy esperando a una mujer despampanante, de esas altas, con todo en su sitio, esta me gusta de verdad, si que si Trunks – dijo Goten a su amigo describiendo la silueta de la chica en cuestión en el aire - ¡Oh bebida!, te dejo Trunks, me voy a por una copa antes de que se acaben.

Trunks miró a su amigo divertido mientras este se perdía entre la multitud en busca de la copa; nunca cambiaría, tenía su edad pero era como un niño grande, tenía el espíritu del difunto Goku, por eso le apreciaba tantísimo desde hacía años, accionado como por un muelle dirigió su mirada hacía una de las mesas en las que descansaban algunas bandejas con canapés y vio a una chica algunos años mas joven que el, iba ataviada con un vestido negro de tirantes y que se ajustaba al cuerpo quedando un par de palmos por encima de las rodillas, sus pies iban embutidos en unas sandalias del mismo color de tiras con un tacón de impresión y su cara estaba enmarcada por una melena morena suelta con ondas que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, el rostro de facciones armónicas estaba presidido por unos bellísimos orbes de color negro, pero no llegaba a ver la expresión de la mirada de la chica, era más alta que el y su cuerpo estaba bien formado, tenía unas impresionantes piernas largas y bien torneadas, una espalda que acababa en unos hermosos hombros y un largo cuello así como una estilizada silueta, le pareció una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto en su vida, le parecía que tenía un algo, un aire sofisticado, algo que no sabía como expresar, se preguntaba quien sería, tal vez alguna empleada de la Corporación.

En el otro lado de la estancia Pan sintió como si alguien la estuviera observando concienzudamente y volvió la cara hacía donde creía que provenía esa mirada y de repente se encontró mirándole, era Trunks quien la miraba, pues no había perdida, su cabello lila y sus hermosos ojos azules le delataban, le pareció que estaba muy elegante y atractivo vestido de esa manera, se sentía un tanto aturdida y algo incomoda al sentirse observada por Trunks, por la persona por la que había abandonado su hogar, su ciudad y sus amigos.

Trunks observó que la chica en cuestión había vuelto la cara hacía el y le había descubierto observándola, pero esta no desvió su mirada de el tampoco, pero el contacto visual fue roto por la voz de su madre y el tintineo de un cuchillo en la copa :

- Señoras y señores, chicos y chicas, gracias por asistir a esta recepción, a la fiesta de bienvenida de una de las personas que más quiero y apreció y que para mí es como si fuera mi hija, demos la bienvenida a Pan Son – dijo Bulma alegremente dirigiéndose hacía la chica del vestido negro.

Trunks al oír aquello no sentía los aplausos de la gente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al saber que había estado observando a su pequeña Pan, estaba aturdido y como en estado de shock, no conseguía salir de su asombro.

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado jejeje, no se cuando podre actualizar el fic, pues no tengo demasiadas ideas para el tercer capitulo por no decir ninguna, se que versara sobre la fiesta, pero ideas no tengo, se agradecen ideas xDDD o si no pediré ayuda a mi querido novio xDDD, pero lo intentaré tener lo antes posible :)

así que nada chicas y chicos, feliz año 2011 y que lo mejor del 2010 sea lo peor del 2011, mucha salud y felicidad. Muchos kisses.

Tatisms : me alegró de que te gustara el primer capitulo, me vino la inspiracion subita escuchando la cancion que aparece entrecomillada en el primer capitulo, aunque ya anteriormente tenia ganas de escribir sobre DB y Pan y Trunks, me encanta esta pareja, no soporto los marron x trunks, no por nada, pero me gusta mas esta pareja XDDDD,tambien habra goten x bra :)

Mari 3304 : gracias por tu comentario :), no me molestan esta clase de comentarios, al contrario,me vienen bien para saber donde fallo y que es lo que tengo que mejorar, aun me queda un largo camino por recorrer hasta escribir medianamente bien, pero eso se consigue leyendo y escribiendo, vamos, como se suele decir, el movimiento se aprende andando y me alegro de que te guste :D

Agusds : Pan ya regreso a casa jejeje, ya viste como la miro Trunks ;)

SatsuTohsaka : lo prometido es deuda jejeje,aqui tienes la conti, pero la proxima no se cuando caera, espero que pronto, por que ahora ando escasita de ideas, pero algo se me ocurrira, hay que dejar interesantes los capitulos para que luego la gente siga leyendote :P jejeje


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del magnifico Akira Toriyama, pero de mi imaginación si soy dueña xDDD

Capitulo 3 : Reencuentros II

Ante el anuncio hecho por Bulma todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la interfecta y a la chica que estaba a su lado,los que la conocían murmuraban lo mucho que había cambiado, algunas mujeres la miraban con envidia y los hombres con velado deseo.

Pan se sentía algo incomoda con todas las cabezas vueltas a hacia ella, haciendo gala del todo aplomo que era posible, se acerco a Bulma, la abrazó cálidamente y le cogió la copa de las manos dirigiéndose a todos los allí presentes :

Muchas gracias a todos por asistir a esta fiesta de bienvenida – y alzando el brazo hizo un gesto de brindis al todos los invitados le respondieron de la misma manera, dio un largo trago y se dirigió a Bulma de nuevo – muchas gracias por toda esta preciosa fiesta Bulma, es la mejor bienvenida que pudiera desear.

De nada cariño, todo esto es poco para mis mejores amigos.

Bra escuchó ruidos en la planta de abajo,supuso que ya estaba empezando la fiesta de bienvenida de su mejor amiga debido a la algarabía que se escuchaba y se maldijo por ser tan impuntual, dirigiéndose al espejo se miró muy ufana con una sonrisa de suficiencia esculpida en su rostro que era heredada de su progenitor, pensó que aquel vestido le sentaba de miedo a pesar de ser largo y algo holgado, era un vestido de color medianoche,de una valiosa tela de raso, lo tirantes iban adornados con pedrería y su escote lucia una graciosa flor de adorno de un color plateado, su larga cabellera estaba recogida en un moño a la altura de la mitad de la cabeza y un maquillaje muy leve y elegante adornaba su bella cara, pensando que estaba realmente encantadora salió de su habitación y comenzando a bajar la larga escalinata que llevaba a la planta de abajo vio recortada en la pared la silueta del tío de Pan, su amor desde que era niña, su tesoro mejor guardado, carraspeó un poco para intentar llamar la atención del susodicho, pero no lo consiguió pues se veía que estaba sumamente concentrado en algo o como si estuviera esperando a alguien con impaciencia.

En ese mismo instante el timbre de la puerta sonó y la criada abrió la puerta dejando ver en el umbral la silueta de su cuñada,Marron, que salía con su hermano desde hacia algo más de 5 años , iba ataviada con un vestido largo color burdeos bastante similar al suyo, pero sin ningún adorno y por todo abrigo llevaba una pequeña chaqueta peluda de color negro, su cabeza lucía un pequeño moño en medio mientras el resto de su dorado pelo caía en cascada por su espalda y además lucía un maquillaje algo más fuerte que el suyo remarcando sus ojos azules y sus altos pómulos, Bra para su fastidio personal, pensaba que Marron esa noche estaba realmente arrebatadora,que en cuanto su hermano la viera iba a quedar totalmente muerto ante tal despliegue de belleza.

Bra siguió bajando las escaleras resuelta a saludar al objeto de su amor y a su cuñada, pero la escena que vio la dejo totalmente patidifusa : Marron dejo coger su abrigo por la criada que desaparecía para colgarlo en el guardarropa que había debajo de la escalera, su cuñada en vez de ir hacía el salón y unirse a la fiesta, se acercó a Goten, el cual la recibió rodeando su menudo cuerpo con sus poderosos brazos mientras depositaba un leve beso en los labios de la muchacha.

Lágrimas furtivas pugnaban por salir de los ojos de la joven, pues no podía creer lo que veía, el ver a Goten con una mujer con sus propios ojos fue para ella algo demoledor, notaba como un frío fuego iba ascendiendo por todo su cuerpo, la rabia se iba adueñando de ella, ella sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad con el tío de su mejor amiga por eso salía y se entretenía con otros muchachos, para ver si podía olvidar al objeto de sus desvelos, pero nunca lo conseguía y por el otro lado, su cuñada traicionando a su hermano con su mejor amigo, eso era lo que realmente la destrozaba, que infligieran tamaña traición a su querido hermano, que tan bueno era y tanto quería a la hija de Krilin y n º 18.

Empezó a oír el murmullo de las voces de Goten y Marron, bajó unos cuantos escalones más y se parapetó junto a la pared como pudo para no ser vista y se concentró para camuflar su Ki y que no la descubrieran.

Te he echado muchísimo de menos, rubia de mis amores – dijo Goten a Marron con una inocente sonrisa.

Yo también a ti mucho Goten – dijo Marron mientras se acercaba de nuevo a los labios de su amado y los besaba levemente.

¿ Cuando se lo vas a decir a Trunks ?

Decir el que Goten. - dijo Marron mientras sonreía nerviosamente y miraba a ambos lados.

Lo nuestro, llevamos meses así, viéndonos a escondidas, como si fuéramos dos fugitivos y yo quiero ir de la mano de la mujer que quiero por la calle sin esconderme, sin vergüenza alguna.

Goten, aún no puedo, no he reunido el suficiente valor como para poder hacerlo.

Pero Marron, tu ya no quieres a Trunks, hace mucho tiempo que ya no le amas.

Lo se, pero no puedo hacerle esto, llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y aunque ya no le quiero, nos unen muchos momentos y le tengo un gran respeto y devoción – dijo Marron con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

Marron, lleváis más de 5 años juntos y aun no te ha pedido que te vayas a vivir con él o que os caséis, sintiéndolo mucho, el decirte esto, pero conozco a Trunks y si no ha hecho eso, ya no lo hará, y aunque lo hiciera no vas a unir tu vida a una persona que no amas sólo por gratitud.

Goten, lo haré, te lo prometo, pero no se cuando y ahora vamos a la fiesta o nos echaran en falta – dijo Marron separándose de Goten y dirigiéndose sola al salón para no levantar sospechas.

Bra recomponiendo la compostura como pudo bajó las escaleras con total naturalidad y pasando por delante de Goten, el cual aún seguía allí, no le saludó como tenía por costumbre, cosa que extrañó soberanamente al Son conociendo la natural calidez de la pequeña princesa Saiyan.

Hola Bra – dijo Goten alegremente.

Hola Goten – dijo la hija pequeña de Vegeta parándose en seco y respondiendo a Goten con toda la frialdad de la que era capaz.

¿Qué tal estás? Me imaginó que estarás nerviosa esperando ver a mi sobrina.

Como todos Goten – respondió secamente Bra sin mirar al chico a la cara.

Por cierto, esta noche estás muy hermosa y elegante, bonito vestido – dijo Goten mirando detenidamente a la muchacha pues pensaba que esa noche estaba realmente hermosa, más que ningún otro día y eso que siempre le pareció que la muchacha poseía una belleza realmente deslumbrante que podía nublar la cabeza de hasta el hombre más cabal.

Muchas gracias, tu también te ves muy guapo.

Esta noche se te van a echar encima muchos chicos, ya sabes si quieres espantarlos no dudes en contar conmigo – dijo el hijo menor de Goku con su característica risa, la cual poseían todos los descendientes del gran desaparecido guerrero.

Bra siguió sin mirarle y reanudó su camino embebida en sus propios pensamientos hasta que chocó con el cuerpo de una persona :

Perdone – dijo Bra de manera casi inaudible y sin levantar la cara para ver con quien había chocado.

¡Bra! ¡ Mírame! ¿No me reconoces?.

Ante esa frase, la princesa Saiyan levantó perezosamente su mirada y en su campo de visión apareció una joven mujer de una belleza realmente espectacular y cayó en la cuenta de que era su amiga recién vuelta de su periplo estudiantil :

¡No! ¡No puede ser!

Si, soy yo, Bra, soy Pan – dijo la pequeña de los Son con su característica sonrisa.

La muchacha por toda respuesta dio un abrazo a su amiga después de 5 años separadas .

Sigues siendo tan efusiva como siempre Bra – dijo Pan masajeando sus doloridos brazos, pues Bra había empleado mucha fuerza al abrazarla.

Aquí la que ha cambiado por completo eres tu Pan, mírate, te has convertido en una mujer realmente espectacular, aún recuerdo cuando te echaba la charla por que vestías y te comportabas como los chicos – dijo Bra mientras a su amiga se le dibujaba una nostálgica sonrisa en la cara.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo Bra, ya no somos ningunas niñas.

Y cuéntame, que fue lo que estudiaste al final.

Ingeniería genética – respondió la pequeña de los Son muy ufana.

Vaya, realmente encauzaste tu vida durante estos 5 años y mírame a mí Pan, aún ando en la universidad estudiando – dijo quejándose la Brief.

Dedícale un poco más de tiempo al estudio Bra y veras que en un santiamén sacaras la carrera.

Eso es lo que me dice mi madre, pero no puedo evitarlo, soy demasiado perezosa – dijo Bra riendo entre dientes.

En ese preciso instante pasó el tío de Pan por delante de la pareja de amigas y un silencio incomodó se tornó entre ellas, pues Bra miraba a otro lugar, no quería mirar a la cara a Goten después de verle con su cuñada, no quería que su corazón se resquebrajara en mil y un pedazos.

¡Sobrina! - dijo Goten con los brazos abiertos hacía su sobrina.

¡Tío Goten! - dijo Pan entre los brazos de su tío.

Por fin has vuelto a casa. ¡ Cuantísima alegría me da que vuelvas a estar entre nosotros! Dando otra vez guerra como cuando eras una niña.

Tío, ya no soy ninguna niña, tengo 20 años – dijo Pan con una falsa indignación.

Lo se cariño, eres toda una mujer y además una bellísima mujer – dijo Goten a su sobrina infantilmente mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Gracias tío.

De nada, bueno me tengo que marchar ya,voy a ver que hace Trunks,pasarlo bien chicas. Adiós sobrina favorita.

Soy tu única sobrina – dijo Pan divertida.

Goten por toda respuesta levantó la mano a forma de despedida sin mirar atrás.

A Pan no se le escapó la cara que puso Bra cuando su tío hizo su aparición, le extrañó que evitara su mirada y su silencio, cuando siempre tuvieron una excelente relación.

Oye Bra ¿ Te pasa algo con mi tío?

¡Eh! Nada, nada – dijo Bra sobresaltada ante la pregunta de su amiga.

¿Seguro? - preguntó Pan de manera inquisidora.

Seguro, seguro Pan.

Me extraña tu comportamiento para con mi tío, desde que eras niña siempre has tenido una excelente relación con él, por eso te pregunto, me ha extrañado mucho tu rechazo hacía su mirada y tu repentino silencio.

No Pan de verdad, son imaginaciones tuyas – dijo Bra nerviosamente notándose totalmente acorralada ante las preguntas de su amiga.

Mmm, de acuerdo, te creeré, pero si ha pasado algo sabes que me lo puedes contar – dijo Pan suspicazmente.

Bueno Pan, voy a ver a mis padres un rato, luego te veo – dijo Bra.

La pequeña de los Brief se marchó dejando a una Pan totalmente sola, la cual aprovechó para saludar al resto de personas conocidas.

En el otro lado del salón Trunks, Goten y Marron charlaban alegremente.

Trunks ¿ Has visto a mi sobrina?

Mmm, no – dijo Trunks nerviosamente intentando engañar a su amigo.

Pues está allí, hablando con tus suegros – dijo Goten señalando la figura de su sobrina que se recortaba entre el gentío.

Sí, ya la veo – dijo Trunks sin apenas pestañear pues no sabía por que no podía apartar los ojos de su joven amiga.

Se ha convertido en una chica realmente imponente – dijo Goten orgullosamente – algo tenía que haber sacado de su tío.

Ha pegado un cambio impresionante, es una chica guapísima – dijo Marron mientras miraba a su novio, pues no se le había escapado la mirada con la cual había mirado a la pequeña de los Son.

Ya la tenemos aquí otra vez para dar guerra como cuando era niña, aunque ahora la guerra la dará ella con los hombres que seguro que le llueven – dijo Goten riendo su propia ocurrencia, pero el único que no reía ante el comentario era Trunks.

Trunks, vete a saludarla, has estado esperando su vuelta mucho tiempo – dijo Marron animando a su novio a que fuera a saludar a la niña que tanto había querido y extrañado.

Trunks dejándolos solos se fue hacía donde se encontraba la persona de la que había estado esperando ansiosamente su vuelta durante mucho tiempo, el chico iba perdiendo su aplomo según se iba acercando a la muchacha, notaba su respiración cada vez más pesada y los latidos de su corazón retumbaban pesadamente en su cabeza, no sabía que decirle ni que hacer.

La muchacha volvió hacía él su cabeza como con un batir de alas quedando completamente despojado de su entereza, la tenía frente a él tras una larga ausencia.

Hola Pan – dijo Trunks casi inaudiblemente.

Hola Trunks – dijo Pan algo cohibida.

**Nota de la autora : **Holaaaaaaaaa chicas, siento no haber actualizado antes, pero tenía la inspiración de vacaciones y a mi fe que se las ha tomado un tanto largas xDDDD,pero aquí tenéis el capitulo prometido después de varios meses de espera,el próximo me comprometo a no tardar tanto jejejeje. Iba a hacer el capítulo más largo, ya sabéis una conversación entre Pan y Trunks, más desarrollo de la fiesta, pero mi novio me dijo que lo dejara ahí, siento que lleve tan poca chicha el capítulo,salvo lo de Marron y Goten, pero a la próxima pondré más carne en el asador xDDDD.

Espero que lo disfrutéis, a los reviews os contestó desde su lugar.

Muchos besos

**21/2/2011**


	4. Chapter 4 : ¿Celos?

Capitulo 4 : ¿Celos?

Hola Pan – dijo Trunks casi inaudiblemente.

Hola Trunks – dijo Pan algo cohibida.

¿Todavía te acuerdas de mí?

Claro,como no me voy a acordar de ti – dijo la pequeña de los Son con una sonrisa trémula dibujada en su rostro.

El primogénito de Vegeta se acercó a la chica y la estrechó fuertemente entre sus poderosos brazos.

Te he echado mucho de menos Pan,me alegra mucho de que vuelvas a estar entre nosotros,de que hayas vuelto a mi lado como en los viejos tiempos – dijo Trunks al oído de Pan.

Yo también os he echado mucho de menos Trunks – dijo Pan enroscando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Trunks.

- Espero que esta vez sea para quedarte.

No, ya no me marcharé de aquí – dijo Pan con una sincera sonrisa en la boca mientras se separaba de Trunks, pues había caído en la cuenta de la forma en que estaba abrazando a su viejo amigo y no quería revivir sentimientos adormecidos mucho tiempo atrás,sentimientos por los cuales había dejado todo atrás para marcharse lejos.

Has estado fuera mucho tiempo, cuéntame Pan, ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo estos años?.

Pues – dijo Pan arrastrando la palabra, se sentía incomoda en esa situación, fingir como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¡Oh, venga Pan!, ¿vas a vacilar a estas alturas de la vida?Sigo siendo el mismo Trunks de siempre,con el que fuiste al espacio, tu amigo durante años, hay confianza – dijo Trunks con una sonrisa alentadora animando a Pan a que hablara.

Trunks, yo ya no soy la misma persona, tengo 20 años, he madurado, no puedo fingir que nada ha pasado, que no he estado 5 años fuera sin contactar con vosotros y ahora volver y retomar todo donde lo deje.

Claro Pan, tienes razón, ya no eres ninguna niña, pero yo si sigo siendo la misma persona en la que tu puedes confiar, como siempre ha sido y siempre será,aunque claro ya tengo unas cuantas más arrugas que entonces – dijo Trunks riendo para intentar romper un poco la tensión de la situación.

Pan no pudo evitar reír ante ese comentario, riéndose con una espontaneidad y frescura como hacía tiempo que no lo hacia, se volvió a sentir niña por un instante.

Trunks por el contrario se quedó mirando a la chica embelesado,sin ser consciente de como la miraba, su risa era como un sonido cristalino en sus oídos, algo hipnotizante que te dejaba completamente aturdido.

Bueno Trunks – dijo Pan retomando la conversación en el punto donde lo había dejado antes – pues como bien sabes me marché a la Capital del Norte a acabar mis estudios, acabé la secundaria y me matriculé en la universidad y esa ha sido mi vida fuera de aquí.

Ya me enteré por tu padre que te habías matriculado en Ingeniería Genética, cuando me lo dijo estaba completamente exultante,cualquiera diría que te ibas a dedicar a los libros y más a una carrera de ciencias como tu padre – dijo Trunks con una amplia sonrisa en la boca al recordar a un Gohan tan alborozado.

Escogí esa carrera, por que quería ayudar a la especie humana a mejorar.

Pero para eso existe la medicina.

No Trunks,no te equivoques, la medicina existe para curar enfermedades y prevenirlas, la Ingeniería Genética, se ocupa de mejorar la especie humana desde el núcleo mismo por decirlo de alguna manera.

Trunks no paraba de mirar a Pan, devoraba sus palabras, era tan madura, tan segura de sí misma, ya nada quedaba de esa Pan indolente que conoció y apreció durante su viaje espacial.

Además como no, me dijo tu padre que has sacado unas notas impresionantes. Cualquier empresa te dará la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos a su plantilla.

Espero encontrar trabajo pronto – dijo dubitativamente Pan, pues no creía que cualquier empresa fuera a dar trabajo a una joven investigadora sin experiencia laboral por muy brillante que fuera su expediente, no al menos en cuanto a la Ingeniería Genética se refiere.

No creo que haga falta que busques mucho Pan – dijo Trunks con una amplia sonrisa.

No te entiendo Trunks, no se a donde quieres llegar – dijo Pan mirando a Trunks mientras enarcaba una ceja.

Me refiero a que tienes un puesto a tu disposición en Capsule Corporation, cuando tu madre llamó a la mía para decirle que volvías, tuvo la idea de querer darte un puesto de trabajo, este es nuestro regalo de bienvenida para ti Pan. Y yo como dueño de la empresa y tu futuro jefe si tu aceptas la propuesta, era mi obligación decírtelo.

¡Oh Trunks!, eso es grandioso, una magnífica idea. Claro que aceptó – dijo una Pan alborozada que como accionada por un resorte se acercó a Trunks y lo abrazó espontáneamente.

Trunks se sorprendió de esa muestra de cariño tan espontanea, aunque tampoco le pillaba tanto de sopetón, pues sabía de lo impetuoso que podía llegar a ser el carácter de Pan, por mucho que hubiera madurado ella seguía teniendo retazos de cuando era una niña y eso le agradaba sobremanera. Aferró sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de la chica, devolviéndole así el abrazo, se sentía muy cómodo en esa situación, su cuerpo se acoplaba perfectamente al de su pequeña amiga, como si fueran las piezas de un puzzle, cuanto la había añorado, pero volvía a tenerla a su lado y está ya no se iba a marchar, ella misma se lo había dicho. Estaba insultantemente feliz, ya no se sentía incompleto.

Pero el hechizó fue roto por una insidiosa voz que conocía perfectamente.

Vaya Trunks, tu siempre rodeado de bellas mujeres, no se como te las apañas.

Trunks se separó de Pan y encaró al dueño de la voz.

Hola Dorian – dijo Trunks con un gélido tono de voz.

Por lo que veo no te alegras mucho de verme – dijo Dorian mirando a Trunks burlonamente.

Pues la verdad es que no, pero supongo que mi madre te habrá invitado.

Dorian pasó por alto la respuesta de Trunks y se concentró en mirar más a la joven que lo acompañaba, le parecía chica de una belleza más que patente, no quizá de una belleza explosiva, pero si del tipo de mujer que no puedes dejar de mirar jamás. Tenía ciertamente un cuerpo excelente y un bello rostro, pero lo más mágico era esos ojos negros que enmarcaban su rostro, unos ojos subyugantes y que te absorbían.

Si,Trunks, me reitero en mi respuesta, te rodeas de bellísimas mujeres; tu madre, tu hermana, tu novia, pero está la supera a todas ellas – dijo Dorian como intentando convencerse así mismo.

Trunks por toda respuesta le dio el silencio, pero lo miraba intensamente, nunca había aguantado a ese tipejo.

Pero por el contrario el joven parecía estar divertiendose mucho.

¡Oh Trunks!Que poca educación te enseño tu madre ¿No me vas a presentar a tan bella señorita?.

Claro – dijo Trunks mientras rechinaba los dientes – Pan, este es Dorian, uno de los mejores investigadores que tenemos en la Corporación.

Encantada Dorian – dijo Pan tendiéndole la mano al joven para estrechársela.

Pero este en vez de estrechársela, la cogió entre las suyas y las besó con delicadeza.

Pan ante ese gesto no pudo más que sonrojarse y sonreír tímidamente, le parecía que el chico era muy atractivo, pues tenía el pelo un poco largo, como Trunks pero de un color castaño, una piel ligeramente tostada, alto y de complexión recia, pues se notaba que hacía deporte, unos labios carnosos coronados por una perlada sonrisa, una nariz pequeña ligeramente chata,pero lo más llamativo de su físico eran sus grandes ojos, eran de un raro color, parecían un río de oro líquido.

Espero volver a verte pronto – dijo Dorian seductoramente teniendo aun entre sus manos la de Pan.

Voy a trabajar en la Corporación como genetista.

¡Genial!Entonces te volveré a ver pronto.

Claro – dijo Pan.

Trunks no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, Pan parecía estar coqueteando en sus narices con un chico y encima con ese cretino de Dorian, al que no soportaba. ¿Habría salido con muchos chicos durante ese tiempo?La respuesta lo más seguro es que así fuera, nadie desaprovecharía la oportunidad de estar con una chica como Pan, pues era bella, inteligente y con personalidad. Con sólo imaginársela coqueteando o saliendo con alguien, pues ella era su amiga,su pequeña Pan, la conocía desde la cuna, obviamente hacía que sintiera celos de cualquier hombre que se acercara a ella. Como con su hermana. O eso al menos era lo que el creía pensar. No iba a permitir que ningún patán hiciera sufrir a dos de las mujeres que más quería en el mundo. Sentía como los latidos de su corazón zumbaban en sus oídos ensordecedoramente y como una fría ira subía a través de su cuerpo, pero decidió mantener la compostura, no quería estropear la velada por semejante tipejo.

Bueno preciosa, me voy a seguir dando una vuelta por aquí – dijo Dorian mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Pan.

Hasta luego Dorian – respondió Pan a Dorian mientras agitaba su mano a forma de despedida.

No soporto a ese tipo – dijo Trunks con toda la frialdad de la que fue capaz.

No veo el por que de esa animadversión hacía Dorian, solo pretendía ser agradable.

Pan, lo mejor será que dejemos el tema – dijo fríamente a Pan aunque sus ojos emanaban una furia interior.

De acuerdo Trunks – dijo una desconcertada Pan ante la frialdad de Trunks.

Mira por allí vienen Marron y tu tío – dijo Trunks para cambiar de tema y no hacer más incomoda la situación.

Pan miró hacía donde le señaló Trunks y vio que efectivamente se dirigían hacía ellos su tío y Marron, que iban enfrascados en una interesante conversación. Encontró que Marron estaba esa noche totalmente arrebatadora, más bella que de costumbre.

¡Hola sobrinita! - dijo Goten alegremente.

Hola tío.

Hola Pan – dijo Marron con su sensual voz heredada de su madre mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un abrazo, a lo que la pequeña de los Son se lo devolvió pero se apartó rápidamente de ella.

Hola Marron, que gusto verte.

Lo mismo digo. Estas bellísima, has dado un cambio impresionante.

Eso parece – dijo Pan intentando evadir la conversación de la única hija de Krilin.

- Me alegro de que estés de nuevo entre nosotros. Trunks te echó mucho de menos y aunque no tengamos una relación profunda, yo también me alegro de que estés entre nosotros, este tiempo se ha notado mucho tu ausencia – dijo Marron con una sincera sonrisa en la cara.

Muchas gracias por tus palabras Marron – dijo secamente la de los Son.

De nada Pan.

Bueno tío, vayámonos de aquí parece que estamos estorbando a la pareja, dejémosles un poco de intimidad a estos dos – dijo señalando con la cabeza a Marron y Trunks.

No hace falta que os vayáis – dijo la rubia insistiendo.

¡Oh! Marron de verdad, ya bastante os hemos acaparado, toda pareja necesita estar a solas un rato – dijo Pan con una falsa sonrisa en la cara.

Pan notaba que la situación es estaba volviendo muy tirante por momentos. No tenía nada personal contra Marron, pero no soportaba verlos juntos,a ella y a Trunks. No por que siguiera queriendo a Trunks, pues esos sentimientos ya los había desterrado hacía tiempo. Pero le recordaba a aquella tarde de 5 años atrás en la que tuvo que dejar todo por sus sentimientos hacía el hijo mayor de Vegeta y el no soportar verle con Marron. No quería perder la compostura. Por lo que asió a su tío de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarle.

Pero Pan, no hace falta que os vayáis – dijo Trunks nerviosamente, pues veía marcharse a Pan arrastrando a Goten con ella, tenía miedo de que se esfumara de nuevo, de que al irse le volviera a dejar solo.

Trunks, de verdad,no queremos molestar, otro día nos vemos – dijo falsamente Pan pues sentía como si estuviera huyendo de nuevo.

Goten se dejó arrastrar por su sobrina hacia otro lado de la estancia y comenzaron a rememorar momentos pasados. La nostalgia, que bello era recordar los momentos felices vividos tiempo atrás. En los que todos eran un poco más inocentes que ahora, sin pensar en la ruleta que era la vida adulta.

Ninguno de los dos podía apartar la vista de la pareja.

Goten al verlos juntos pensaba en lo mezquino que estaba siendo al traicionar a su mejor amigo por amar a su novia y en lo cobarde que era por no decírselo o acabar la relación con ella. Se sentía hecho una porquería y al verlos besarse y abrazarse aunque ella ya no amara a Trunks, le hacía sentirse peor aún, haciendo que la ira contra si mismo se adueñara de él.

Pan por el contrario al verlos así de acaramelados hacía que su corazón le diera un vuelco y sintiera una pequeña punzada de celos aunque ella no quisiera reconocerlo,pues quería seguir teniendo enterrado en lo más hondo de su ser lo que había sentido por Trunks, no quería volver a dejar la puerta abierta a esos sentimientos y tener que volver a sufrir otra decepción pero con la diferencia de que estaba vez no huiría,encararía el problema ella sola o con la ayuda de sus amigos. Le hacía retrotraerse 5 años atrás y pensar en lo estúpida que había sido al enamorarse de Trunks e intentar decírselo. Si no hubiese puesto los ojos en el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga, su vida habría sido mas fácil. Por un momento miró a su tío y se fijó en la intensidad con que miraba a la pareja, como si estuviera conteniéndose por algo y teniendo una lucha interior.

Pan, me marchó, me estoy aburriendo bastante – dijo Goten bostezando falsamente.

Tío ¿Te pasa algo? Te noto bastante incomodo – dijo Pan suspicazmente a ver si conseguía sonsacarle algo a su tío.

No es nada pequeña, es sólo que últimamente las fiestas me aburren bastante – dijo Goten a su sobrina intentando parecer aburrido.

De acuerdo tío.

Goten se acercó a su sobrina y la besó en la frente como cuando era pequeña y se alejó dejándola allí sola, pero antes de eso, cuando Goten salía por la puerta advirtió la mirada que le echó Bra.

Pan estando sola y no queriendo acercarse a la pareja, aún estando sus padres en la fiesta optó también por irse a su casa, pero antes pasó a despedirse de la gente, pero no de Trunks y Marron.

Vegeta,Bulma – dijo Pan dirigiéndose al matrimonio – gracias por esta preciosa fiesta de bienvenida. Me ha encantado.

De nada cariño – dijo alegremente Bulma – Por cierto, una cosa antes de que te vayas, tienes trabajo en la Corporación.

Lo se, me lo dijo antes Trunks y aceptó encantada el trabajo – dijo Pan con una sincera sonrisa en la boca.

Pues bienvenida pues a esta empresa de locos – dijo Bulma riendo ante su ocurrencia.

Papa,Mama. Me marcho ya a casa.

Pero sin aún es pronto hija – dijo Videl a su hija.

Pero estoy cansada ya, ha sido un día de mucho trajín para mi.

Descansa cariño – dijo Gohan a su hija mirándola orgullosamente.

Pan abrazó a sus padres calurosamente despidiéndose así de ellos.

Bienvenida a casa mocosa – dijo Vegeta con su estridente voz grave y su ya familiar sonrisa de suficiencia esculpida en la casa.

Gracias Vegeta.

Se marchó de allí dejando a sus padres hablando con los padres de Trunks, aceleró el paso, pues no quería que Trunks que se encontraba allí cerca la viera irse. Pero al pasar delante de Bra que estaba enfrascada en una animada conversación con un chico, se paró.

Bra, me marcho ya.

¿Tan pronto?

Si, ha sido un día agitado y de demasiadas emociones para mi.

Descansa Pan. Espero verte otro día,salir, hacer algo,como en los viejos tiempos.

No lo dudes. He venido para quedarme.

Pan salió como una centella de la enorme casa de los Brief y a una distancia ya prudencial aminoró el paso y se puso a sopesar el encuentro con Trunks. No había sido tan malo como esperaba, seguía teniendo confianza con el y sus sentimientos estaban bien enterrados, pero aún así seguía sin soportar ver a Trunks con Marron. Embebida en semejantes pensamientos llegó a la puerta de su casa.

**Hola chicas,aquí tenéis el tan esperado nuevo capitulo,el reencuentro entre Trunks y Pan xDDD,espero que os haya gustado ;),he querido meter un poco ya de caña entre estos dos xDDDD. Siento la tardanza, pero es cuando me viene la inspiración, viene así, sin avisar, vosotras bien lo sabéis jejejeje.**

**Mucho kisses**

**14-3-2011**

**P.D : Estos dias actualizare mi otro fic, el de El sabor de la Venganza. Me gusta mucho escribirlo, pues es desde una perspectiva un poco mas brutal,un trunks mas frio y arrogante. Simplemente me encanta, seguira en la misma linea de brutalidad y maldad. Pero es que me encanta escribirlo por que yo soy un poco retorcida a veces jejeje. Se que me vais a considerar loca xDD, pero como veriais un Vegeta x Pan? He leido algunos en ingles y molan xDDD.**

**aquí os dejo las respuestas a los tan agradables reviews vuestros :)**

**Ken Trunks : Hola maja, espero que haya sido de tu agrado el reencuentro entre estos dos. La idea de lo de Goten con Marron fue cosa de mi novio jajajaja, pero es de ser muy mala persona, deberia darle vergüenza no decirle nada a Trunks y no me gustaria tampoco estar en el pellejo de la pobre Bra. Besos**

**Tatisms : que gusto leerte niña. Uff si,te sorprenderia saber la cantidad de gente traicionera y desagradable que hay por el mundo, aun con los que consideran sus amigos, como yo digo, siempre hay que andarse con ojo,por que hasta tu sombra puede darte la patada xDDDD. No creo que Trunks se lo vaya a perdonar facilmente cuando se entere de todo el papelon que le tienen montada la rubia y el XDDD.**

**LaTabernaDeMoe : me reitero,me encanta tu nick siento haber tardado un poquito con la actualizacion, pero espero que sea de tu gusto. Jejeje si,hacen una pareja adorable Bra y Goten al igual que Pan y Trunks,yo personalmente no tengo nada contra Marron, pero la pareja de Trunks y Marron no la aguanto,no se el porque,supongo que sera por el haber visto la buena relacion entre Pan y Trunks en DBGT.**

**Mari3304 : me encanta tu sinceridad :).Hace que una mejore como escritora de FF. La sinceridad es algo que siempre he valorado mucho de una persona jejeje. Si, yo también lo vi un poco flojo y de hecho lo dije en la nota de autora,que me parecía un poco soso,pero no se me ocurría nada vaya y era eso mejor que nada xDDD, la idea de lo de Goten y Marron me la dio mi novio para poder hacer algo con Goten y Bra,pero espero que este capi haya sido de tu gusto :).Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo,besos linda.**

**Agusds : mi querida agus :). Bra tiene buena maestra de la perspicacia, su señora madre Bulma jejeje. Ella no se estara quieta al respecto de su hermano, lo hablara con alguien, ya ves que a Pan no se le escapa nada tampoco y ya esta con la mosca tras la oreja por su enfado con Goten. Espero que te haya gustado el reencuentro de estos dos,siento que algunas frases sean un poco como de conversación superficial,pero fue lo que me recomendo mi novio, que aun Trunks no atosigue a Pan preguntandole por que se fue jejeje. Hasta el proximo cap.**


	5. Capítulo 5 : Confusión

**Disclaimer : Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son de Akira Toriyama,pero esta historia surgida de mi imaginación si XD, aunque su fin es recreacional xD.**

Capitulo 5 : Confusión

Pasaron varios días sin que Trunks recibiera noticia alguna de Pan y eso le desesperaba. Ya debería haberse incorporado a la empresa a trabajar, pero sólo recibía el silencio por parte de su vieja amiga. Por lo que decidió llamar a su casa.

¿Si? - respondió Videl al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

Hola Videl. Soy Trunks. ¿Está Pan en casa?

Hola Trunks. No, no está en casa.

¿Sabes cuando va a volver?

No lo sé. ¿Pasa algo importante? ¿Quieres que le diga algo?

Debería haberse incorporado ya a trabajar a la empresa. - dijo Trunks dubitativo.

Pues al día siguiente de la fiesta de bienvenida se marchó al Monte Paoz a visitar a su abuela

¿Podrías darme su número del móvil?

Claro. Apunta 8563174200.

Muchas gracias Videl. Dale un abrazo de mi parte a Gohan – dijo Trunks mientras apuntaba el número de la joven en una hoja.

De nada Trunks. Saludos a tus padres – dijo Videl mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Trunks sacó del bolsillo del pantalón su móvil y marcó el número que le había dado Videl, pero en el último momento miró con aprensión la pantalla del aparato teniendo ciertos reparos en llamar a la muchacha, no entendía el por que el sólo hecho de hablar con ella por teléfono le ponía tan nervioso. Pero se armó de valor y dio a la tecla verde del móvil.

Pan se encontraba paseando por los alrededores de la casa de su abuela cuando sintió vibrar su móvil, miró ceñuda la pantalla pues no conocía el numero que se reflejaba en ella.

¿Si? - dijo Pan suspicazmente.

Hola Pan. Soy Trunks. - Trunks sintió un alivio repentino al escuchar la melodiosa voz de su amiga al otro lado del hilo telefónico.

Hola Trunks – dijo una sorprendida Pan por la llamada de su amigo.

¿Qué tal?

Estoy visitando unos días a mi abuela Chichi. Siento no haberme incorporado a trabajar ya. Pero quería visitarla después de tanto tiempo sin verla. Mañana me incorporaré sin falta. ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?.

Llamé a tu casa y fue tu madre quien me dio el número.

Claro que estúpida soy – dijo Pan riendo frescamente.

Oye ¿Quieres que te recoja en el Monte Paoz y te traiga de vuelta a la ciudad? - dijo Trunks con voz trémula, necesitaba verla de nuevo y cerciorarse de que no era un espejismo la vuelta de su amiga.

No hace falta Trunks. He traído mi propia auto-nave. Hace varios años que tengo el carnet. Así que mañana estaré a las 8 en la empresa.

De acuerdo Pan. Dale un abrazo de mi parte a Chichi.

Descuida, que lo haré – dijo Pan colgando dejando a Trunks con la palabra en la boca. Se sentía un poco rara por la llamada de su amigo, pero al fin y al cabo había vuelto y tenía que hacer vida totalmente normal.

Pan se dirigió de nuevo a la casa de su abuela.

Abuela, me tengo que marchar ya – dijo una apenada Pan a su abuela.

¿Ya tan pronto? - dijo Chichi igual de apenada, pues se sentía muy sola.

Sí. Me llamó Trunks al móvil para recordarme que me tenía que incorporar a trabajar ya. Pues vine a visitarte y se me olvidó por completo el que tenía que ir a trabajar – dijo Pan llevándose la mano a la cabeza y sonriendo como todos los Son lo hacían.

¿Trunks es tu jefe? - preguntó Chichi con los ojos haciéndole chiribitas, pues le gustaba mucho para su pequeña nieta el primogénito de ese bárbaro venido del espacio.

Sí. Me ha contratado para trabajar en el laboratorio – dijo Pan mirando suspicazmente a su abuela, pues podía imaginarse lo que estaba pensando Chichi.

¡Ay hija!. Arréglate mucho para que te vea hermosa. No pierdas la oportunidad de estar con él y seducirle. Me gusta mucho para ti ese lindo muchacho de cabellos lila - dijo Chichi con convicción y una deslumbrante sonrisa en la boca.

¡Abuela!. No tienes remedio – dijo Pan riéndose sonoramente.

Pensarás que estoy vieja y chocha – dijo Chichi haciendo falsos pucheros.

Abuela, no digas tonterías. Eres la mejor abuela del mundo – dijo Pan estrechando el menudo cuerpo de su abuela entre sus brazos mientras le besaba en la frente.

Chichi desapareció del salón y al cabo de unos minutos llegó cargada con la pequeña bolsa de viaje de su nieta.

¡Abuela!. No tenías que haber cogido mi maleta, ya soy mayorcita para poder hacerlo yo sola – dijo Pan mirando con ternura a su abuela.

Para mí siempre serás mi pequeña.

Bueno abuela me marcho ya.

Ten cuidado. Y dale un beso muy grande a tu padre de mi parte. Y dile que venga más a visitarme.

Descuida. Lo tendré – dijo Pan mirando a su abuela con una sonrisa mientras salía de la casa.

Pan dejó el macuto en el asiento trasero de su auto-nave y se subió a ella con un ágil movimiento. Y puso rumbo a la Capital del Oeste, llegando a su casa al cabo de un par de horas.

Pan, cariño. Por fin estás en casa. Ha llamado Trunks. Me alegro de que hayáis retomado la amistad – dijo Videl abrazando a su hija.

Me ha llamado al móvil. Había olvidado por completo lo del trabajo. Que cabeza la mía.

¿Qué tal está la abuela? - dijo Gohan quitándose las gafas mientras las dejaba sobre el libro que leía.

Como siempre papá. Parece que los años no pasan por ella – dijo Pan sentándose a la mesa junto a su padre mientras esperaba la cena – Y me dejó caer que la visitaras más a menudo, se siente muy sola.

Videl apareció con tres platos humeantes que puso sobre la mesa.

¡Ay mamá!. Que delicioso este Risotto – dijo Pan comiendo con ansias como todo Saiyan que se preciara.

Me alegro de que te guste hija.

¿Puedes creer que la abuela Chichi está obsesionada con Trunks?. Me dijo que lo sedujera – dijo Pan divertida.

Si no estuviera con la hija de Krilin yo misma te animaría a que lo hicieras. Es tan lindo. Me encanta para ti. Haríais una hermosa pareja. Además os conocéis de siempre y nuestras familias son amigas desde hace años – dijo Videl risueña.

¿Tú también con lo mismo mama? - dijo Pan mirando atónita a su madre.

¡Ay hija!. No me mires así, como si estuviera loca.

Es que estás loca mamá.

Bueno hija – dijo hablando esta vez Gohan – es que hay que reconocer que Trunks es un buen partido. Es un hombre inteligente, trabajador, no le falta atractivo físico y es de sangre Saiyan.

Esto parece un complot contra mi – dijo Pan alucinando.

Sólo es una simple opinión hija – dijo Gohan intentando tranquilizar a su alarmada hija.

Pan para zanjar el tema siguió cenando en un incomodo silencio. Cuando hubo acabado se levantó de la mesa también en silencio y dejó su plato en la pila.

Me voy a mi habitación a leer un rato y luego me acostaré. Mañana me espera mi primer día de trabajo.

Mucha suerte cariño – dijeron Gohan y Videl al unisono.

Muchas gracias – dijo Pan con una triste sonrisa en la cara.

Pan salió de la cocina para dirigirse a su habitación.

No se por que se pone así por bromear sobre la posibilidad de que ella y Trunks acabaran juntos – dijo Gohan.

Quizás haya sentido algo por él en algún momento del pasado. Ya sabes que estuvieron muy unidos. - dijo Videl suspicazmente.

Mejor hablemos de otra cosa. - dijo Gohan cambiando de tema, aunque Trunks le agradaba no quería pensar si su hija pudo haber sufrido por él en algún momento del pasado.

Pan estuvo un buen rato leyendo un libro hasta que un asunto asaltó su cabeza. No entendía por que todo el mundo tenía esa obsesión de querer emparejarla con Trunks. No quería desenterrar recuerdos desagradables o tener falsas esperanzas con él. Y sumida en esos pensamientos el sueño vino a visitarla, durmiendo del tirón, hasta que el despertador sonó a las 7 de la mañana. Se despertó de mala gana pues una de las cosas que más le gustaba en el mundo era dormir. Se fue a la cocina donde se tomó un infecto café para después asearse concienzudamente y quitarse toda la modorra de encima. Ya en su habitación se vistió y se miro con suficiencia en el espejo. Para su primer día de trabajo había escogido un pantalón pitillo de color gris perla, una camiseta blanca de tirantes algo escotada,unos zapatos planos de color negro y una graciosa cinta de color rosa palo adornaba su larga cabellera negra así como un ligerísimo maquillaje. Miró el reloj y eran ya las 7,30, era su primer día de trabajo y no quería llegar tarde por mucho que su jefe fuese Trunks y este le permitiera ciertas libertades. Se dirigió al garaje y en un santiamén puso rumbo a la Corporación Cápsula.

Trunks se miró en el enorme espejo que había en su habitación, iba ataviado con un pantalón vaquero de color oscuro,una camisa negra con corbata blanca, americana de color blanco,zapatos marrones y su ya algo largo pelo recogido en una coleta baja. Quería causarle una buena impresión a su pequeña niña fuera como fuese. Salió de su casa rápidamente ante la inquisitiva mirada de su padre que ya estaba entrenando. En 10 minutos llegó a la empresa, estaba esperándola en la puerta principal del edificio, quería ser el primero en darle la bienvenida, se sentía muy nervioso, como si fuera su primer día de colegio.

Al cabo de media hora entre el insufrible tráfico de la ciudad a esas horas, Pan llegó a la empresa. Y cuando llegó a la puerta principal del edificio le sorprendió ver a Trunks. Se fijó en él y pensó que estaba espectacular vestido de aquella manera.

Buenos días Trunks. ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo Pan un tanto confundida.

Soy tu jefe. Quería ser el primero en darte la bienvenida a la Corporación Capsula y enseñarte el que va a ser tu lugar de trabajo de ahora en adelante – dijo Trunks con una radiante sonrisa .

Gracias Trunks – dijo Pan con una sincera sonrisa.

Trunks condujo a Pan a través de la empresa enseñándole todas las cosas hasta el que iba a ser su puesto de trabajo.

Bienvenida a la Corporación Capsula – dijo Trunks mientras abría la puerta del laboratorio de Pan y le tendía la mano.

Gracias Trunks. Tiene todo lo que necesito – dijo Pan mirando directamente a los ojos a Trunks y le estrechaba la mano. Cuando miró sus hermosos ojos celestes y apretó su mano entre las suya sintió como una descarga eléctrica en su interior. Pero la soltó con rapidez. No podía darse el lujo de volver a caer en las mismas redes.

Pan entró en el laboratorio y cerró la puerta tras ella ante la inquisitiva mirada de Trunks. Y comenzó a trabajar duramente para no pensar en él. Y así pasaron varios días. Intentaba no toparse con Trunks.

Aunque este se pasaba diariamente varias veces por el laboratorio de Pan, pero sin entrar dentro, no quería molestarla. La miraba a través del cristal. La veía tan hermosa con su bata blanca y rodeada de tantos cacharros. No entendía que le pasaba con su pequeña amiga, siempre le había tenido mucho apego, pero nunca había tenido la necesidad imperiosa de tenerla cerca a todo momento hasta entonces, cuando la vio hablar con Dorian en la fiesta pensó que se volvía loco .

El viernes por la tarde, Trunks salió de su despacho como era costumbre en esos últimos días para ver a Pan en el laboratorio. Pero esta vez si iba a entrar e iba a hablar con ella. Cuando iba a entrar por la puerta del lugar se detuvo en seco al oír una voz que no era la de su pequeña niña a través de la puerta entornada. Se asomó al cristal y vio que se trataba otra vez de Dorian, que hablaba animadamente con Pan apoyado en una de las mesas del laboratorio.

Preciosa ¿Qué tal te fueron los primeros días por aquí? - preguntó Dorian melosamente.

Muy bien, la gente es muy agradable y en este laboratorio tengo todo lo que necesito para mis investigaciones y encima mi jefe es mi mejor amigo – dijo Pan alegremente.

Me alegro de que estés agusto aquí. ¿Tienes plan para esta noche?.

No. Iba a ir a mi casa y estar allí con mis padres o quizás tomar algo con Bra – dijo Pan inocentemente.

¿Qué te parece si quedamos tu y yo a tomar algo después de trabajar? - dijo Dorian acercándose a la joven Saiyan.

No veo por que no.

De acuerdo, te veo en la Cafetería Gálata a las 9.30 – dijo Dorian guiñando un ojo complicemente a Pan.

Trunks no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Dorian estaba ligando descaradamente con su Pan y ella aceptaba la cita de buen grado. En ese momento algo empezó a zumbar en sus oídos ensordecedoramente y un fuego frío empezó a invadir todo su ser. No entendía por que le sucedía esto cada vez que Dorian se encontraba cerca de su niña. Le daban ganas de estrujar a ese insecto con todas sus fuerzas, no soportaba a ese patán cerca de ella. No iba a dejar que nadie se acercara a ella si no estaba a su altura. ¿A caso estaría empezando a sentir algo por ella?.No,no podía ser posible, la conocía desde niña, la vio crecer, eso no era posible. Pensaba que estaba enloqueciendo, definitivamente necesitaba tomarse unas vacaciones. Decidió estropear ese momento que tanto le revolvía por dentro entrando en el laboratorio mientras carraspeaba sonoramente.

¡Trunks! ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo Pan sorprendida.

Venia a ver como estaba mi empleada favorita – dijo Trunks jovialmente.

Dorian ante el comentario no pudo aguantar una carcajada.

¿De que te ríes? - dijo Trunks fríamente con la mirada heredada de su padre.

Trunks Brief, estás oxidado, no sabes seducir a una mujer. - dijo Dorian riéndose más sonoramente.

Yo no estoy intentando seducir a nadie. Además parece que has olvidado que dentro de la empresa está terminantemente prohibido intentar entablar relaciones – dijo Trunks casi gritando.

Dorian siguió riendo. Los celos de su jefe le parecían de lo más cómico.

Lo dicho preciosa. Te veo a las 9.30 en la Cafetería Gálata – dijo Dorian mientras salía del laboratorio.

No puedo creer que vayas a tener una cita con semejante individuo. No le soporto, sólo le tengo contratado por que es un grandioso investigador, si no le aplastaría como al insecto que es – dijo Trunks con los puños cerrados temblando por la ira.

Trunks – dijo Pan intentando acercarse a su amigo.

Será mejor que me vaya – dijo Trunks zafándose del intentó de acercamiento de Pan – pasa una agradable velada con Dorian. Y espero que estos días aquí hayan sido de tu agrado.

Trunks salió del laboratorio con una furia incontenible. Llegó a su despacho dejándose caer en su silla como un plomo intentando tranquilizarse, pero sólo de imaginar a ese maldito patán intentando seducir a su Pan le hervían las entrañas nublándose más aún su mente. De repente una idea tomó forma en su febril mente encelada.

Hola cariño – dijo la melosa voz de Marron al otro lado del teléfono.

Hola Marron. - dijo Trunks escuetamente.

¿Qué tal por la empresa?.

Ya sabes, mucho papeleo. Me preguntaba si esta noche te apetecería salir a tomar algo a la Cafetería Gálata.

Claro Trunks – dijo Marron entusiasmada.

Bien. Te espero a las 10 allí – dijo Trunks con una sonrisa triunfante.

Adiós. Te – dijo Marron, pero Trunks antes de que acabara la frase le colgó.

El resto de su jornada laboral Pan estuvo bastante despistada, pues no entendía la actitud de Trunks, esa repentina furia. En esos pensamientos embebida llegó hasta el final de su jornada laboral. Abandonó la empresa ante la inquisitiva mirada de Trunks que la vio marchar desde la ventana de su despacho y puso rumbo a la cafetería. Miró su reloj, eran las 9.45, llegaba tarde de nuevo, se maldijo por ser tan impuntual.

¡Pan! ¡Aquí! - dijo una voz familiar mientras agitaba los brazos.

Hola Dorian. Siento llegar tarde. – dijo Pan mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Da igual. A las bellas damas se las espera – dijo Dorian sonriendo seductoramente a la joven Saiyan a lo que esta se sonrojó graciosamente.

¿Que van a tomar los señores? - dijo un camarero acercándose a la mesa.

Voy a tomar una cerveza – dijo Dorian.

Que sean dos. - le secundó Pan.

De acuerdo. En seguida se las traeré – dijo el camarero apuntando en una abarrotada libreta mientras se iba dejándolos solos.

Me alegro de que te encuentres agusto entre nosotros – dijo Dorian.

No podría estar trabajando en mejor sitio. Bulma es amiga de mi familia desde hace muchos años. - dijo Pan alegremente.

Desde luego lo tuyo es suerte. ¿ Y Trunks?

Somos amigos desde mi infancia. Fuimos los mejores amigos.- dijo Pan tristemente al recordar cierta tarde.

¿Sentiste algo por él verdad? - dijo Dorian pues no había escapado a su ojo el cambio de semblante en la joven.

Si – dijo Pan inaudiblemente – Pero eso acabo hace años.

Pues ahora parece que las tornas se dieron la vuelta. Ya viste, se puso hecho un auténtico energúmeno cuando me vio hablar contigo. Cualquiera diría que estaba irremediablemente celoso.

Bueno respecto a él, siento que se haya comportado así, no es propio de él. Espero que aceptes mis disculpas en nombre de él.

Vaya individuo cobarde, que una dama tenga que disculparse por él. Pero aún así disculpas aceptadas. - dijo Dorian cogiendo una mano de Pan mientras la besaba con delicadeza.

Trunks y Marron llegaron a la cafetería sentándose en la primera mesa que vieron libre.

Trunks, que hermoso lugar – dijo Marron risueñamente.

Me alegro de que te guste – dijo Trunks distraído mientras buscaba entre el gentío a Pan y al cretino de Dorian.

¿No es aquella Pan? - dijo Marron.

¿Dónde? - dijo con impaciencia.

Allí. Dos mesas más allá de la nuestra – dijo Marron señalando con el dedo.

Ya les veo – dijo Trunks atónito ante la escena, pues Dorian estaba besando la mano de Pan. Sintió como algo se encendía en su interior.

¿Qué desean los señores? - dijo un educado camarero a la pareja.

Una botella de vino tinto – respondió Trunks sin mirar al camarero.

Esa misma botella de vino – dijo Marron.

El camarero se fue y al cabo de unos minutos les puso la botella de vino sobre la mesa y les sirvió un par de copas.

Marron parloteaba sin parar, pero Trunks no le prestaba la mayor atención, fingía que la escuchaba, él sólo tenía ojos para la mesa donde se encontraba la hija de Gohan. Cosa que no paso inadvertida para Marron.

Parece que la pequeña Pan se ha echado novio – dijo Marron alegremente.

¿Qué? - dijo Trunks saliendo de su ensimismamiento al oír el nombre de la muchacha.

Que parece que se ha enamorado. A fin de cuentas ya no es tan pequeña,ya es toda una mujer y encima una hermosa mujer. Es lo más normal del mundo. Además tiene buen gusto la condenada. Mira – dijo Marron sonriendo.

¿Quién se cree que es el? - dijo Trunks mirando con intensidad la escena que se abría ante sus ojos. Dorian acariciaba con ternura la mejilla de Pan.

¡Trunks! ¡Por favor! ¡No seas paranoico! - dijo Marron visiblemente molesta. - Pan ya no es ninguna niña, no va a ser eternamente tu pequeña. Mírala, es toda una mujer ya. Tiene todo el derecho a enamorarse de alguien. No la vas a retener eternamente a tu lado.

Trunks ante el comentario de su novia se calló y siguió mirando intensamente a la pareja de dos mesas más allá. Su furia se iba encendiendo por momentos, pues ese maldito Dorian se estaba tomando demasiada confianza con su pequeña niña y lo peor es que ella se lo permitía. Hasta que lo que vio hizo que su furia y sus celos se desbordaran explotando. Dorian había besado la mejilla de la joven Saiyan antes levantarse de la mesa e internarse en la cafetería. No soportaba ver esa escena, era como si estrujaran su corazón con saña.

¡Le voy a matar! ¡Le voy a estrujar con mis propias manos! ¡No le quiero cerca de ella! - dijo Trunks con una furia incontrolable mientras estallaba el vaso de vino que tenía en su mano manchando el impoluto mantel de la mesa.

Marron no podía creer lo que veía. Trunks estaba totalmente fuera de sí. Con unos fieros celos nublándole la razón. Ni con ella a lo largo de 5 años había sentido esos arrasadores celos. Lo que sospechaba se cumplía. Trunks estaba empezando a sentir algo por la única nieta de Goku. Aunque era de esperar que tarde o temprano acabara por sentir algo por ella, su relación era muy estrecha, a pesar de que ella se hubiera ido fuera de la ciudad por 5 años largos sin dar señales de vida, él la seguía teniendo en sus pensamientos todos los días. Y en ese preciso momento el cielo se abrió ante ella. Vio su escapada para poder estar con Goten. Le estaría eternamente agradecida a Pan.

¡Trunks! ¡Ya! ¡Cálmate! -dijo Marron autoriatariamente.

¡Pero! ¿¡Has visto eso! - dijo Trunks fuera de sí.

¡Si!. He visto lo mismo que tú – dijo Marron con una fingida furia.

¿Entonces? - dijo Trunks mirando a Marron incrédulo.

Entonces nada Trunks. Estás celoso perdido de ese chico.

¿Yo? ¿Celoso? - dijo Trunks atónito ante la respuesta de su novia.

Sí, estas asquerosamente celoso de Pan y ese chico. Mírate Trunks, estás furioso como pocas veces lo has estado. Hablabas de aniquilar con tus propias manos al pobre chico. Desde que estamos aquí las pocas veces que has abierto la boca era para mencionarles.

Trunks no podía creer lo que oía.

Marron, ese individuo es un patán. Un hombre cualquiera no puede estar con Pan. Haría lo mismo con mi hermana.

Trunks por favor, no me hagas reír. Despierta de una vez. A Pan ya la sientes como algo más que una amiga aunque no te hayas dado ni cuenta. Esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano. Era lógico con la estrecha relación que tenéis. Estás empezando a sentir algo por ella.

Marron ¡No digas tonterías!. Para mi Pan es como mi hermana. Es normal que quiera protegerla de seres como ese.

¡Claro! Y por eso te pones de esa manera. Como un celoso maníaco que habla de matar a ese pobre muchacho. Trunks ¡Despierta!. Te estás enamorando de ella. Y por ello sera mejor que dejemos la relación. En una pareja no pueden ser 3. - dijo Marron con un falso dolor.

¡Pero Marron! - dijo Trunks sin asimilar lo que Marron había hecho.

Adiós Trunks. Gracias por estos maravillosos 5 años que me has dado. Despierta de una vez a la realidad y hazla feliz, como ella se merece. Puedo intuir muchas cosas y creo que no lo ha pasado precisamente bien por cierta cosa.

Trunks se quedó con la palabra en la boca viendo como la que había sido su novia durante 5 años le dejaba allí solo. Se puso a reflexionar. Por un lado le entristecía sobremanera que Marron le hubiese dejado, pues la había amado muchísimo y había compartido incontables momento felices con ella, pero por otro lado se sentía confuso. Se puso a recordar momentos de su relación con Marron y aunque había sentido celos no habían sido tan enfermizos ni había sentido tanta posesión por ella como por la pequeña de los Son, que no soportaba la idea que algún hombre se acerca a ella. ¿Y si al final y al cabo Marron tenía razón y estaba empezando a sentir algo por su pequeña niña?.

**Notas de autora : **

**Hola mis niñas. Como han estado? Yo en breves empiezo mis exámenes del cuatrimestre en la universidad asi que tocara empezar a estudiar ya la semana que viene. Como me espera casi un mes de duro estudio estoy actualizando rapidito mis fics para dejaros servidas jejeje. Así que entre esta semana y la próxima actualizare el resto de mis fics.**

**Me he embarcado en un nuevo fic. La proposición se llama, pero la pareja no es una pareja clásica en el mundo fanfiction de Dragon Ball, es un fic de la pareja de Pan x Vegeta. Es una pareja que siempre me ha llamado mucho la atención y de la que leí un par de fics en ingles y castellano y que me gusto y como en español no hay prácticamente nada de esta pareja decidí embarcarme en esta aventura. Si alguna leísteis el del Recuerdos del futuro, no tiene nada que ver con ese fic, es una historia normal y corriente, como las que escribo de Pan y Trunks. Eso si quien tenga curiosidad por la historia que la lea,pero quien no le guste la pareja de Pan y Vegeta,aunque se que a muchas no os va a llamar la atención jejeje, pues eso, que no me gustaría que se tirara por tierra mi trabajo, yo se que ninguna de vosotras es así pero es que hay gente que solo pone comentarios ofensivos :(.**

**Sin mas dilación os respondo a vuestros reviews aquí XDDDD**

**Ken Trunks : me alegro de que te gustara el reencuentro, no estaba muy segura de como hacerlo, pero me deje guiar y escribir lo que me saliera jejeje. Bueno, Vegeta a pesar de que sabemos todas como es, le tiene apego a la familia de Goku. Espero que te guste el capitulo este también jejeje. Te respondo aquí respecto de mi nueva historia. Se la historia que me dices, pero la miá no tiene nada que ver con esa aunque yo la leí y me gusto. Va a ser una historia normal, no voy a matar a nadie ni nada, además hice un oneshot sobre por que Bulma deja a Vegeta, así que puedes estar tranquila que no va a tener nada raro,es una historia completamente normal, se que la pareja de pan y vegeta no es santo de tu devoción, pero me agrada que me des ese voto de confianza :).**

**Rachel : aquí esta la continuación, espero que la hayas disfrutado.**

**Denisse-lisian : jejeje aquí ya has visto que ha habido otro capitulo con ración de celos, es que me encanta escribir escenas de celos muajajajaja xD. A mi es que Marron no es un personaje que me apasione, pero tampoco es que tenga algo contra ella, me es indiferente, pero la uso como la "otra" xDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Tatisms : Amigaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, aquí tienes otra ración de celos de esos que tanto nos gustan jejeje. Respecto a lo de Goten y Marron se enterara, pero ahora bastantes problemas tiene en su cabeza el pobre Trunks. Espero que te haya gustado la conti. Besos amiga,seguimos hablando.**

**Agusds : jejeje conozco el refrán que has dicho en el review, el del perro del hortelano que ni come ni deja comer. Pero ya sabes que hay gente que es así en realidad xDDDD. Para mi Marron siempre sera el comodín, "la otra" xDDDDDDDDDD. Aunque aquí no la quise poner mala xD. Aquí volvieron a aparecer los celos de Trunks hacia Pan jejeje, es que no va a ser siempre la pobre Pan la que se ponga celosa. Quería hacer otra perspectiva del resto de fics en cuanto a eso, en que Trunks tuviera más apego a Pan y lo demostrara.**

**Bueno mis chicas, hasta aquí este capitulo, intentare volver a actualizar en breves.**

**1 – 4 - 2011**


	6. Chapter 6 : Revelaciones

**Disclaimer : Dragon Ball pertenece ****a Akira **Toriyama** en todas sus versiones asi como todos sus personajes, pero este fan fic es salido de mi imaginación y su fin es puramente recreacional.**

_**En el anterior capítulo …**_

Trunks se quedó con la palabra en la boca viendo como la que había sido su novia durante 5 años le dejaba allí solo. Se puso a reflexionar. Por un lado le entristecía sobremanera que Marron le hubiese dejado, pues la había amado muchísimo y había compartido incontables momento felices con ella, pero por otro lado se sentía confuso. Se puso a recordar momentos de su relación con Marron y aunque había sentido celos no habían sido tan enfermizos ni había sentido tanta posesión por ella como por la pequeña de los Son, que no soportaba la idea que algún hombre se acerca a ella. ¿Y si al final y al cabo Marron tenía razón y estaba empezando a sentir algo por su pequeña niña?.

**Capítulo 6 : Revelaciones**

Trunks se levantó de la mesa donde se encontraba y se dirigió a donde estaba la joven Saiyan con paso lento.

Pan sintió una presencia tras ella y volvió la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba y se encontró de lleno con el rostro del primogénito de Vegeta.

¡Trunks! ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto una sorprendida Pan.

Vine con Marron a tomar algo, pero ya se fue. Y ella te vio y no podía irme sin despedirme – dijo Trunks con una trémula sonrisa en la boca.

¡Ah cierto!. Y ella ¿cómo está? ¿Para cuando la boda? - respondió Pan con una falsa cordialidad al hablar de la hija de Krilin.

Trunks no respondió a las preguntas que le formuló la joven guerrera.

Ésta notó la incomodidad de Trunks, se preguntaba que habría pasado entre ellos dos. Le miró de arriba a abajo detenidamente y se fijó en la sangre seca que tenía en su mano derecha.

¡Trunks! ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano? - dijo una visiblemente alarmada Pan.

No es nada – mintió el guerrero de cabellos lila mientras veía como Dorian se acercaba al exterior de la cafetería, sintió otra vez como su interior bullía por lo que decidió marcharse a su casa cuanto antes para no dejarse llevar por su rabia y formar un escándalo – Bueno Pan, me marcho a mi casa, pásalo bien.

Trunks volvió sobre sus pasos y se dirigió hacía su auto-nave, montó en ella con un ágil movimiento y puso rumbo a su casa mientras iba embebido en sus propios pensamientos por lo que logró que le pintaran varias auto-naves.

Al cabo de un rato llegó a su hogar y entró en su casa dando un sonoro portazo, cuando se disponía a subir las escaleras para irse a su cuarto salió su madre a su encuentro.

¡Trunks! ¿Qué te pasa que no vas a dar un beso a tu mamaíta? - dijo la científica risueñamente.

¿Eh?. Perdona mamá – dijo el guerrero distraído.

Bulma cogió de la mano a su primogénito decididamente de la mano y le llevó hasta el salón sentándole en el mullido gran sofá de color turquesa.

Ahora, cuéntame que te pasa Trunks – comentó la peliazul con aire preocupado.

Sus padres y hermana le miraban con expectación.

Marron me ha dejado – dijo escuetamente el joven Brief.

¿¡Cómo! ¿¡Qué Marron te ha dejado! ¿Cómo es eso posible Trunks? ¿Estás bien hijo? - dijo una visiblemente preocupada Bulma.

Sí, estoy bien. Simplemente me ha dejado – mintió Trunks.

Me lo estaba imaginando – dijo Vegeta por toda respuesta mientras miraba intensamente a su hijo.

Trunks le miró sin entender, mientras que Bulma le miraba alarmada echando chispas por los ojos.

¡Vegeta! ¡Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso a tu hijo! ¡Vaya ánimos le das viendo que está mal!.

Mamá, no te preocupes, yo estoy bien – sonrió falsamente Trunks - ¿Me podría ir unos días de vacaciones? Necesito pensar.

Claro hijo, como si quieres tomarte un mes de vacaciones – dijo Bulma sonriendo mientras cogía a su hijo mayor de la mano.

Gracias mamá. Bueno me voy a dormir, que mañana pronto me iré.

Trunks salió del salón y cuando se disponía a subir las escaleras, el vozarrón grave de su padre le paró.

Trunks.

¿Qué quieres padre?.

Me imaginaba que tarde o temprano acabarías la relación con esa damita estúpida de Marron, nunca me gustó esa chica para ti, no podía emparentar con la familia del guerrero más poderoso del universo y no temas, es normal que desees a alguien más fuerte y afín a ti – dijo Vegeta dando la espalda a su hijo.

Cuando su padre le hubo dado la espalda se dirigió hacía su habitación con tranquilidad, se sentó en su confortable silla de oficina de cuero negro y se puso a mirar ofertas en su ordenador portátil de última generación, se decantó finalmente por viajar a las Islas del Sur, era un lugar paradisíaco donde poder relajarse,pensar y disfrutar de un excelente tiempo. Cuando hubo confirmado todos los datos del viaje se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su enorme cama, le había sorprendido sobremanera las palabras de su padre, a veces parecía tener algo de adivino y mago. Vagando sus pensamientos por esos derroteros se quedó dormido sobre la cama sin deshacer con la ropa de calle.

Se despertó sobresaltado al escuchar la estridente música de su ordenador. Se desperezó estirando sus portentosas extremidades, se dio una deliciosa ducha, abrió su enorme armario y se vistió con un pantalón vaquero oscuro, un desenfadado polo de color rosa claro con rayas negras y manga corta, zapatillas negras de piel y su pelo recogido en una coleta baja, fue escogiendo cuidadosamente su ropa y la fue metiendo en una maleta, cuando quedó satisfecho con su equipaje cerró la maleta no sin forcejar primero un rato con ella, cuando lo hubo conseguido, la cogió y se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba su madre preparándole el desayuno. Desayunó copiosamente como todo Saiyan que se preciara.

Hijo, pásalo muy bien – dijo Bulma mientras estrechaba contra su cuerpo a su hijo.

Gracias mamá – dijo Trunks devolviéndole a su madre el abrazo.

Trunks volvió a coger su macuto, salió de la casa y paró al primer taxi que vio. Al cabo de largo rato se encontraba frente a la puerta de embarque de su vuelo, con ese viaje esperaba sacar algo en claro, de si Marron tenía razón y sentía algo especial por Pan o era una simple amistad.

Pan se encontraba trasteando con varios componentes químicos cuando sintió la vibración de su móvil en el pantalón, hasta que sacó el móvil y antes de ver la pantalla maldijo a la persona que la estaba importunándola en tan inadecuado momento.

¿Sí? - respondió de malas maneras.

Hola Pan, soy Bra.¿ Te pilló en mal momento? - dijo Bra al notar lo arisco de la voz de su mejor amiga.

¿Eh?. No Bra, no pasa nada, dime – dijo Pan mientras se quita los guantes de látex.

Necesito hablar contigo, contarte algo, es importante.

De acuerdo, no te preocupes, ahora mismo voy para tu casa – dijo Pan preocupada.

No, mejor en la cafetería Sam Sam. En media hora estoy allí.

De acuerdo Bra. Y tu hermano ¿cómo está?. Hace varios días que no le vea.

Se ha ido de vacaciones unos días, dijo que necesitaba pensar. Bueno Pan, adiós, luego nos vemos, un beso.

Pan se quedó algo inquieta y preocupada por lo que tenía que contarle Bra, pues esta era sumamente jovial y esta vez se encontraba seria. Colocó todo en su lugar, cogió su bolso y se dirigió a la cafetería donde había quedado con la peliazul. Llegó 10 minutos antes, se sentó en una mesa y pidió una cerveza.

Bra llegó en el tiempo acordado y se sentó junto a su amiga, no sin antes darle dos besos en la mejilla.

Es la primera vez que quedamos solas desde hace 5 años – dijo Pan sonriente.

Sí – respondió la hija de Vegeta tímidamente.

Bueno pequeña Saiyan. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que contarme? - dijo Pan alegremente para intentar quitarle hierro al asunto.

Verás Pan, en tu fiesta de bienvenida yo vi algo – vaciló Bra.

¿Qué fue lo que viste Bra?.

No se si está bien lo que estoy haciendo – dijo apenas con un hilo de voz la bella guerrera.

Bra, dilo de una vez – dijo Pan zarandeando suavemente los hombros de su mejor amiga.

Marron ha dejado a Trunks.

Pan no podía creer lo que oía, la hija de Krilin había dejado a Trunks después de una larga relación sin motivo aparente, ahora comprendía el por que su amigo se encontraba así aquel día y por que tenía aquella sangre seca en su mano, sintió una terrible pena por él, pues nunca se le había conocido ninguna chica, ninguna relación, ningún escarceo amoroso, salvo Marron.

Pero la cosa no acaba ahí Pan.

Cuéntame, sabes que en mí puedes confiar – la animó Pan.

Pues el día de tu fiesta de bienvenida, vi a Marron y a Goten juntos hablando, hablaban sobre su relación, tu tío le reprochaba el que no dejara a Trunks y ella le respondió que aún no se atrevía a dejarle y se besaron. Pan, tu tío y Marron están juntos. Ambos han traicionado a mi hermano – dijo Bra avergonzada mirando hacía abajo y con lágrimas en los ojos mientras retorcía una frágil servilleta de papel con sus finos y largos dedos.

Malditos sean – masculló Pan entre dientes.

No le digas nada a tu tío ¡Por favor! - suplicó la joven Saiyan.

¡Pero Bra!. Ellos no pueden quedar impunes, han traicionado a una persona a la que queremos - decía Pan un tanto exaltada.

No Pan, si no tu tío va a relacionar con que he sido yo la que te lo he contado. Y no quiero enemistarme con él por nada del mundo.

En ese momento Pan entendió muchas cosas, el por que de la mirada llena de dolor y decepción que Bra dirigió a su tío el día de su fiesta de bienvenida y de su comportamiento con él y lo relacionó con sus reacciones en ese momento.

Bra. Sientes algo por mi tío ¿verdad? - preguntó Pan mirando tiernamente a su amiga.

La hija pequeña de Vegeta levantó la mirada de sus rodillas y la dirigió a su amiga.

Sí, estoy enamorada de él desde hace años, pero es una cosa imposible, primero está la diferencia de edades, su relación con Marron y luego está mi padre – dijo Bra riendo al mencionar a su padre.

No te avergüences por ello Bra, no tiene nada de malo, ya sabes que yo estuve enamorada de tu hermano – dijo Pan mirando hacía el infinito.

Pan, dime una cosa. Te fuiste por mi hermano ¿verdad?.

Pan afirmó con un leve movimiento de testa y luego dirigió su vista de nuevo a su amiga.

Sí, me marché por tu hermano. ¿Recuerdas esa carta que le escribí?. Quedé con él en la desaparecida cafetería Bu Bu, iba con mi mejor ropa, maquillada, dispuesta a declararle mi amor a tu hermano, pero cuando llegué me encontré con que estaba con Marron dedicándole arrumacos. En ese momento me quise morir, comencé a llorar, tu hermano me vio y salió fuera de la cafetería, vio mi lamentable estado, quiso saber que me pasaba, me insistió, pero yo me marché de allí y decidí marcharme lejos de aquí para olvidar a tu hermano y no tener que verle con Marron y que cuando volviera ya no me doliera verles juntos. Y pasé 5 largos años lejos de todo. Conservé esa carta hasta el día que llamé a mi casa para decir que volvía, ese mismo día la destruí, rompí el lazo que me ataba a mi pasado. Muchas veces quise ponerme en contacto con vosotros, pero finalmente desterraba la idea de mi cabeza.

Lo imaginaba. Debiste pasarlo muy mal.

Eso ya esta muy lejano. Hemos madurado, miranos Bra, no somos las mismas.

Las dos jóvenes Saiyan pasaron el resto de la tarde recordando viejos tiempos, hablando de naderías entre risas.

Trunks llevaba varios días en la mayor de aquellas paradisíacas islas. Disfrutando de las aguas cristalinas del mar que bañaba la playa de fina arena dorada. Reflexionaba, recordaba momentos de su vieja amistad con la hija de Gohan, pero no hallaba nada en claro.

Un día cansado de la playa decidió pasar el día en la enorme piscina del hotel donde se encontraba alojado. Había escogido un bañador tipo pantalón de color azul claro con grandes flores blancas dejando al descubierto su poderoso y sensual torso. Se dirigió a la piscina entre las miradas y murmullos femeninos y las miradas de envidia masculinas, hizo unos cuantos largos en la piscina y se tumbó en una de las hamacas a tomar el sol. Se quedó dormido y despertó cuando el sol le dio de lleno en la cara, ya que este se encontraba en todo su apogeo, le entró sed y se dirigió al chiringuito de bebidas que había junto a la piscina, estaba atestado de gente, pero consiguió llegar a la barra por un pequeño hueco que había entre dos hombres gruesos, aunque no sin cierta dificultad.

Estuvo esperando durante 10 largos minutos hasta que una joven camarera con una deslumbrante sonrisa se dirigió a él.

Buenos días joven. ¿Qué deseas tomar?.

No lo se. Me dejo aconsejar por ti – dijo Trunks devolviéndole la sonrisa a la camarera.

En ese caso, te prepararé un delicioso cóctel de la casa.

Al cabo de unos minutos la joven volvió de nuevo a él con un enorme vaso cuyo contenido tenía un aspecto más que delicioso.

Aquí tienes. Disfrútalo.

Gracias.

Trunks volvió su cuerpo al lado contrario de la barra y se dedicó a mirar al gentío pasar mientras bebía ese delicioso cóctel.

¿Estás esperando a tu novia?.

Trunks volvió de nuevo su cuerpo a la barra cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz de la joven camarera.

No tengo novia – dijo tímidamente Trunks.

Eso sí que es raro. Un hombre tan guapo como tú que este solo – dijo seductoramente la camarera.

El guerrero se ruborizó levemente, no se acababa de acostumbrar a esa atención por parte de las mujeres. Miró a la camarera detenidamente, no era muy alta, pero el pantalón corto y la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba denotaban que tenía un cuerpo espigado y bien formado, tenía un brillante y largo pelo castaño cobrizo, su piel estaba tostada debido a aquellas latitudes, sus ojos eran grandes y de un color acerado, su nariz pequeña y respingona y unos labios finos pero no por ello menos bellos. No tendría más de 25 años

La camarera se dio cuenta de la manera en que la miraba Trunks y decidió presentarse.

Me llamo Norma – dijo alegremente la joven sureña mientras le tendía la mano a Trunks.

Me llamo Trunks. Encantado Norma – dijo Trunks con una sonrisa mientras apretaba levemente la mano de la joven, pues no quería lastimarla.

¿De donde vienes?.

Soy de la Capital del Oeste.

Nunca he estado allí. Debe ser una ciudad impresionante.

Lo es – dijo Trunks orgullosamente al hablar de su ciudad. - Pero todo esto es muy bello también. No son lugares que se puedan comparar, tienen encantos distintos.

Una voz a lo lejos llamaba a la camera a gritos.

Oye, veo que te estoy molestando y no quiero que te echen la bronca por mi culpa.

Para nada.

Bueno, me voy, ya no te entretengo más. Y una vez más encantado de conocerte.

Norma no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de conocer mejor a un hombre tan apuesto y agradable como aquel, por lo que decidió jugársela todo a una carta.

Oye. ¿Qué te parecería cenar conmigo esta noche?.

Trunks miró por un momento desconcertado a la joven sureña, pero luego pensó que quizás no tenía nada de malo el cenar con ella y pasar un agradable rato.

De acuerdo – dijo Trunks sonriendo a la chica.

A las 10.30 te veo aquí mismo. Pasa un agradable día – dijo Norma sonriendo.

¡Ánimo y suerte con el trabajo!.

Trunks el resto del día lo pasó en la piscina del hotel y haciendo algo de turismo, una hora antes de la cita con la joven camarera volvió a su habitación donde se dio un largo baño y se vistió, para la ocasión escogió un ajustado pantalón vaquero de color oscuro, una camisa blanca de manga larga que llevaba un poco arremangada y una corbata de color negro con unos zapatos del mismo color y su cabello lila suelto. Bajó a la piscina donde estuvo esperando por un breve rato a Norma.

Hola Trunks. Estás muy guapo – dijo Norma con una deslumbrante sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

Trunks miró de arriba a abajo a la joven. Encontraba que estaba muy guapa, llevaba un vaporoso vestido blanco de tirantes que le quedaba un poco por encima de las rodillas con un discreto escote en pico, sus pies iban calzados por unas chanclas blancas y no llevaba ningún aderezo y un suave maquillaje resaltaba su piel tostada, su pelo cobrizo estaba suelto formando unas graciosas ondas.

Tú también estás muy guapa.

Vamos a mi casa, te he preparado una deliciosa cena con los platos típicos de aquí.

La joven se agarró del brazo del Saiyan y le condujo a su casa que no estaba muy lejos.

Cuando Norma se colgó de su brazo sintió un algo dentro de él. Pan se agarró de él así en muchas ocasiones cuando iban a pasear o a tomar un helado. No quiso darle importancia por lo que se dejó conducir por ella mansamente.

Tras andar unos 15 minutos llegaron a una modesta casa unifamiliar de dos plantas con un pequeño jardín delantero.

Ya hemos llegado – dijo Norma mientras abría la verja de fuera de la casa.

Bonita casa.

Gracias – dijo Norma con una cálida sonrisa en la cara – Sígueme, tengo todo preparado en el jardín trasero.

Trunks siguió nuevamente a la bella camarera. Tras un breve paseo llegaron finalmente al jardín de la parte trasera de la casa. Era de reducidas dimensiones al igual que el delantero, pero era un lugar coqueto y con encanto con varios árboles y arbustos bajos de flores pequeñas y olorosas, para la ocasión había una mesa en el centro que estaba preparada con todo lo de la cena y toda la luz provenía de varias farolas de gas.

Cenaron copiosamente entre risas y una distendida y agradable charla. Para la sobremesa Norma preparó diversos cócteles que iban cayendo uno tras otro.

Bueno Norma, creó que me tengo que marchar ya. Ha sido una agradable velada – dijo Trunks cortesmente.

No Trunks, no te vayas aún – dijo la joven camarera.

Ya es tarde y tú tienes que descansar, que mañana trabajas.

Trunks, no te vayas por favor. - dijo Norma avalazándose sobre el guerrero – Me gustás mucho.

En ese momento Trunks sintió como los cálidos labios de la joven se unían con los suyos en un suave beso.

Norma le cogió de la mano y lo condujo al césped donde se sentaron sin hablar.

De nuevo volvió a sentir los dulces labios de la joven, sus labios cedieron sobre los de ella, comenzaron a besarse sin ninguna pasión ni lujuria, simplemente se dejó llevar por lo agradable del momento, sentía las suaves caricias de Norma por la cara. En ese momento, abrazado a esa exótica joven se acordó de Pan, de la sensación que sintió cuando la vio de nuevo sin saber que era ella, de lo mucho que la añoró cuando estuvo fuera, de lo nervioso que estaba cuando le dieron la noticia de que volvía a su hogar, de las ganas que tenía de verla en todo momento y en mayor instancia de esos incontrolables deseos de matar que tenía cuando Dorian se encontraba con ella, de la necesidad que tenía de ella,una necesidad que no había tenido jamás por nadie. Inconscientemente abrió sus ojos y en el rostro de la joven sureña creyó ver el rostro de su amiga,pronunció el nombre de la joven Saiyan en un susurro y estrechó el cuerpo de Norma entre sus brazos con fuerza y la besó con más presión creyendo que era Pan. A pesar de la distancia su alma volaba a su lado, su mente lloraba su ausencia, sus ojos cansados le decían que era ella, cuando la abrazó se acordó de ella. Comprendió por fin que sentía algo por Pan, como no sentir algo por ella, como no amarla, era imposible. Cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se sintió mal por lo que se apartó de la chica para no seguir cometiendo tamaño error.

¡Trunks!. ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó sobresaltada Norma.

Lo siento Norma, pero no puedo hacerlo. Había olvidado por un momento a que había venido de viaje, pero ya he encontrado la respuesta que buscaba. Gracias por la cena y encantado de conocerte – dijo Trunks seriamente aunque tenía una tímida sonrisa en la boca.

Amas a otra chica ¿verdad? - dijo tristemente Norma.

Sí, me acabo de dar cuenta ahora mismo. Creó que llevo años haciéndolo y tengo que recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Y todo gracias a ti.

Espero que ella te corresponda.

¡Ojalá!, si no la conquistaré. Haré que ella me ame. - dijo Trunks con una gran confianza en si mismo.

Se feliz – dijo Norma con una sonrisa.

Gracias Norma. Espero que la vida te trate bien y seas feliz – dijo Trunks con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Trunks se marchó de la casa de la joven a paso rápido, sentía una gran fuerza en su interior. Ya había encontrado la respuesta que andaba buscando desde hacía días y en un momento de iluminación la encontró gracias a esa chica. Llegó al hotel tras un rato andando, subió a su habitación, hizo su maleta y se marchó del hotel. Ya no tenía caso seguir allí, no quería pasar más tiempo lejos de su pequeña niña. Paró el primer taxi que vio y se dirigió al aeropuerto.

En ese mismo momento en la capital del Oeste, Pan estaba con Dorian, que la estaba acompañando a casa después de tomar algo al salir del laboratorio. Llevaba varios días quedando con él, le agradaba su compañía, era un chico guapo y agradable.

Bueno, ya hemos llegado – dijo Pan un tanto azorada.

Bonita casa – dijo Dorian mirando la casa de la Saiyan.

Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí. Ha sido una agradable velada.

De nada preciosa, no quería que te pasara nada, ahí mucha alimaña suelta por la calle a estas horas – dijo Dorian con una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

Hasta mañana Dorian. Otro día repetimos – dijo alegremente Pan.

Cuando se disponía a irse sintió un agarre en su mano y miró hacía Dorian de nuevo.

Espera – dijo Dorian en un susurro.

Cogió a la joven guerrera de la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo y fue acercando su cara a la de ella.

Pan se encontraba totalmente paralizada, veía como se acercaba la cara de Dorian peligrosamente a la suya, cuando sintió rozar los labios de él con los suyos, se apartó de él rápidamente. No podía besar a Dorian, su mente se lo prohibía. En ese momento el rostro de Trunks apareció en su cabeza junto con unas sensaciones que creía desaparecidas. Cayó en la cuenta de a pesar de que se hubo marchado no había desaparecido lo que sentía por él, sólo había estado dormido esperando al momento adecuado para volver a estar latente. A pesar de su denostado esfuerzo para olvidarle, seguía amándole.

**24 – Mayo – 2011**

**Notas de autor :**

**Hola mis niñas siento mi tardanza en actualizar. Se que tengo otros dos fics mas sin actualizar, pero he actualizado este que es del que tenia claro como queria que fuera el capitulo, intentare actualizar en breves los otros dos jejejeje.**

**Es que he estado de examenes hasta hace algo mas de dos semanas y tenia que hacer trabajos y estudiar y no obstante solo me presente a 2 asignaturas de 5, una he aprobado la asignatura con mas nota que el cuatrimestre y la otra solo aprobe la parte teorica con un 8,4 sobre 10 puntos, asi que solo toca la parte practica y las otras 3 asignaturas y una de esas 3 fue por que llegue 5 minutos tarde al examen por que perdi el bus y el muy …. del profesor no me dejo examinarme :( y a eso lo juntamos que aparte de las clases particulares que doy, he empezado a trabajar en la cruz roja española vendiendo cupones de la loteria del sorteo del oro como el año pasado jejejeje, pero ire sacando poco a poco tiempo para actualizar mis fics y no dejar empantanadas a mis queridas lectoras :)**

**Estoy viendo DBZ y voy por la saga de Cell, me da un poquito de asquito ese bicho,como villano me gusta, pero graficamente me parece arggg,da un poquito de repelus, como villano prefiero a Freezer jejeje. **

**Bueno chicas, hasta el proximo capitulo …. jejejeje**

**Os invito a leer mi fanfic de "El sabor de la venganza", se trata de un universo alterno en el que casi todos los personajes son saiyans y viven en Vegetasei y Vegeta es el rey de todos ellos,el acusa a la familia de gokuh de traicion y mueren algunos miembros de su familia,otros son hechos prisioneros y algunos de esos miembros proyectan una venganza particular sobre la realeza saiyan. La mayoria de los personajes son bastante crueles xDDD. **

**Y el otro fic es "La proposicion", se trata de un pan x vegeta, se que es una completa locura, pero tenia ganas de escribir sobre ellos y lei varios fics en ingles sobre ellos y me encantaron jejejeje. En este fic pan se encuentra sola por que sus padres se han ido fuera de la ciudad y su abuelo satan convoca otro torneo de artes marciales y como se aburre quiere presentarse y le pide a vegeta que le ayude, vegeta esta separado de Bulma. En este fic vegeta no es ningun asaltacunas como decimos en España,Pan tiene sus 24 años. A quien le apetezca leerlo sera bievenido jejejeje.**

**Y luego un oneshot de vegeta y bulma, se llama "Cenizas del amor", se trata de una precuela del de la proposicion, de por que bulma y vegeta se separan. Ella no se siente querida por su marido y se encuentra con su amor de juventud. Es un poquito triste la verdad.**

**Aquí las respuestas a vuestros reviews chicas :)**

**Kentruks : sooooooooooool, siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero aquí esta la conti, espero que la disfrutes de veras jejejeje. A Dorian como has visto la propia Pan le ha puesto en jaque mate jejejeje y ella misma se dio cuenta de que seguia amando a Trunks, se dio cuenta gracias a Dorian, alguna ventaja tenia que tener el pobre chico. No me mates por haber puesto que Trunks se besara con Norma, pero al final se dio cuenta de que queria a Pan, a ver que pasa ahora que los dos saben que se quieren jejejeje. Si quieres saber que paso con Bulma y Vegeta hice una precuela que se llama "Cenizas del amor". Y aunque Trunks se haya dado cuenta de que quiere a Pan los celos no van a acabar jejejeje, habra alguna que otra escena de celitos jejejeje,que no siempre va a ser Pan la que lo pase mal :P. Ya por fin Bra abrio la boca, ahora a ver que hace Pan al respecto de Marron y su tio xDDD. Un besito niña.**

**Latabernademoe: guapiiiiiiiiiiiisima,aqui esta la conti del fic,este viene cargadito con mas cosas interesantes que el otro jejejejeje, ya ves que la cosa esta cogiendo tono y ritmo jejejeje. Tu que eres amante de las parejas raras,estoy escribiendo un fic de Pan y Vegeta, tiene su precuela tambien jajajaja perdon por intentar promocionarme xD.**

**Denisse-lisian : lindaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, espero que este capi te haya gustado tanto o mas que el anterior jejejeje,que este ya tiene mas cositas que el otro, la historia se va encarrilando como decimos por España,Pan al darse cuenta de que ama a Trunks lo pasara mal pero lo que no se imagina es que el la corresponde, a ver si Trunks le dice pronto lo que siente por ella jejejeje. Un besazo**

**Tatisms : querida amiga, aquí esta la conti jejejejeje, espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Ya viste que Bra abrio por fin su bocota para contarle a Pan lo de Goten y Marron, ahora que ella tiene la informacion a saber que hace con ella xDDD. Mmmm te aseguro que Marron acabara cacareando y sin plumas xD, sin ser mala, pero es que es una cobarde de categoria mayor xDDD y ese Goten no se queda atrás, que le pasara a ese hombre por la cabeza ( mas bien por la mia que soy yo la que escribo xDDDD),nah,ya se me ocurrira algo, pero no van a salir impunes,eso te lo aseguro. Niña espero con ansia tu actualizacion, yo esperare jejejeje.**

**Mari3304 : Niñaaaaaaaaaa,espero que haya sido de tu agrado el capitulo ^^. Pan se dio cuenta de que quiere a Trunks todavia y viceversa, ahora queda cuando se declaran sus sentimientos jejejeje, pero te aseguro que Trunks volvera a ponerse celoso de nuevo, eso no lo dudes, no va a ser Pan la que sufra siempre la pobreta :(. Aparte de todo es un poco timido tambien jejejeje, como un niño grande, pero era logico, su mama lo mimo mucho XDDD.**

**Agusds : guapiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, aca tienes otro capi, ya me diras si te gusto jejeje. Jajajaja a Marron le vino de perlas el usar eso como pretexto para dejar a Trunks, pero tambien tiene el lado positivo de que hizo que Trunks dudara de si sentia algo por Pan y ha sido afirmativo jejejeje. Como viste Bra ya le conto a Pan lo de Marron y Goten y lo que siente por su tio, ella ahora a ver como emplea esa informacion, pero Marron y Goten no se van a ir de rositas jejeje, pero te aseguro que esos dos acaban juntos y Marron mas sola que la una. Marron no me cae mal, pero para mi es un personaje comodin para usar a mi completo antojo xDDD. Aunque Trunks y Pàn se amen, aun queda que se declaren y te aseguro que habra mas celos por parte de Trunks jejejeje,que sea el el que sufra esta vez. Un besito guapa. Hasta la proxima actualizacion.**


	7. Capitulo 7: Alfa y Omega Principio y fi

**Disclaimer : Dragon Ball pertenece a Akira Toriyama en todas sus versiones asi como todos sus personajes, pero este fan fic es salido de mi imaginación y su fin es puramente recreacional.**

_**En el capítulo anterior ….**_

Pan se encontraba totalmente paralizada, veía como se acercaba la cara de Dorian peligrosamente a la suya, cuando sintió rozar los labios de él con los suyos, se apartó de él rápidamente. No podía besar a Dorian, su mente se lo prohibía. En ese momento el rostro de Trunks apareció en su cabeza junto con unas sensaciones que creía desaparecidas. Cayó en la cuenta de a pesar de que se hubo marchado no había desaparecido lo que sentía por él, sólo había estado dormido esperando al momento adecuado para volver a estar latente. A pesar de su denostado esfuerzo para olvidarle, seguía amándole.

**Capítulo 7 : Alfa y Omega. Principio y Fin.**

Trunks sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su casa no sin cierta impaciencia, pues se moria de ganas por saber sobre Pan, tras un breve instante alguien contestó al otro lado del hilo telefónico.

¿Sí? - preguntó Bulma con somnolencia.

Soy yo, mamá.

¡Trunks! ¿Ha pasado algo? - preguntó Bulma alarmada.

No ¿Por qué habría de pasar algo? - contestó Trunks un tanto sorprendido.

Mira las horas que son hijo, son las 3 de la madrugada.

Perdona mamá, es el desfase horario que tengo – dijo Trunks riendo.

No hay nada que perdonar. ¿Qué quieres pues para llamar a estas horas a casa?.

Vuelvo ya a casa, tardaré como un día en volver.

¡Qúe cortas vacaciones!. Si quieres puedes estar más tiempo Trunks, trabajas demasiado.

No mamá,ya es suficiente,ya he encontrado aquí lo que buscaba.

¡Otra novia! ¿Tan pronto?.

¡Mamá!, por favor,no iba buscando otra mujer. Sólo necesitaba pensar – dijo Trunks riendo a grandes cargadas imaginando a su madre.

Me alegro. Bueno cariño mio, no es por colgarte, pero estoy cansada.

Descuida mamá. ¿Por cierto sabes algo de Pan? - dijo Trunks con una sonrisa en la cara al pronunciar el nombre de la joven Saiyan.

No, no se nada de ella.

Buenas noches mamá – dijo Trunks antes de colgar a su madre.

Se moría de ganas por volver a su casa, diciéndose a sí mismo que no tardaría demasiado en contarle a Pan lo que sentía por ella, no quería perderla de nuevo de ninguna forma.

Mientras tanto en la Capital del Oeste, Pan se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre su cama completamente aturdida por lo que acaba de descubrir, pues pensaba que había olvidado por completo a Trunks,pero cuán equivocada estaba, quizás todo ese tiempo esos sentimientos que tenía por él habían estado enterrados bajo una gruesa capa de resentimiento. No sabía como actuar, se sentía completamente perdida. No quería desaparecer de nuevo y hacer sufrir de nuevo a su familia y amigos,como cuando era adolescente,eso era un comportamiento un tanto cobarde y ella ya no era ninguna niña y ella tampoco estaba dispuesta a sufrir semejante calvario,quizás lo mejor era distanciarse de Trunks y dejar su trabajo en la corporación,sí,eso fue lo que decidió hacer. Y cuanto antes lo hiciera, antes podría estar tranquila,no estaba dispuesta a pasarlo otra vez mal por culpa del hijo de Vegeta. Buscó a tientas su teléfono móvil en la oscuridad y cuando lo hubo encontrado marcó con dedos rápidos el número de la casa de los Brief.

¡Trunks! ¿Qué es lo que pasa ahora? - contestó una Bulma un tanto molesta.

Perdona Bulma, no soy Trunks.

¡Pan!, cariño, ¿Ha pasado algo? - dijo Bulma un tanto asustado.

No Bulma, tranquila. ¿Sabes cuando llega Trunks?.

Llegará pasado mañana por la mañana supongo. ¿Por? - preguntó Bulma un tanto confusa, pues no entendia por que la hija de Gohan llamaba a esas horas de la noche para preguntar por Trunks.

Quería hablar con él urgentemente.

Pues tendrás que esperar hasta pasado mañana, de toda maneras ¿Quieres que le diga algo?.

Vale. Dejo mi trabajo en la empresa – respondió la nieta de Goku tras unos instantes en silencio.

¡¿Qué?. ¿Qué vas a dejar la empresa? ¿Por qué, Pan? - dijo Bulma abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos al asimilar la información recibida.

Bulma,por favor, no preguntes. Si quieres dile a Trunks, de todas maneras, yo misma se lo diré en persona cuando vuelva. Gracias – dijo Pan cortante mientras colgaba el teléfono.

A Pan le dio pena hablar de aquella manera a Bulma que tan bien se había portado con ella siempre, pero no queria que nadie supiera lo que sentía por Trunks, ya era suficiente que lo supiera Bra,que era su mejor amiga. A su vez también decidió que iba a tomar cartas en cierto asunto que le repelía por su cariz y que no podía mirar a otro lado y hacer como si no existiera. Con esos pensamientos la guerrera se quedó dormida.

Pan se levantó cuando los rayos del sol comenzaron a filtrarse por las rendijas de la persiana, se desperezó, se aseó y vistió y cuando hubo estado contenta con su aspecto se dirigió a la cocina a desayunar, donde su madre le tenía preparado un gran desayuno.

Mamá, ¿ Tú sabes donde vive Marron? - preguntó Pan sin levantar la vista de su desayuno.

¿Marron? - pregunto Videl sin entender mirando a su hija.

Sí, la hija de Krilin y 18 – dijo Pan exasperadamente.

Se quien es Marron,Pan, no hace falta que me hables así. -dijo Videl de forma indignada.

Lo siento,mamá. No era mi intención hablarte así.

¿Te pasa algo,hija? - preguntó Videl sentándose al lado de su hija.

No mamá – mintió Pan sin mirar a su madre mientras se llevaba una cucharada de su desayuno a la boca..

Pues hija, yo no se donde vive Marron. Seguro que tu padre lo sabe.

¿Qué tal están mis dos amores? - preguntó Gohan mientras daba sendos besos a las coronillas de su mujer y su hija.

Hablando del Rey de Roma – dijo Videl mientras se levantaba del asiento junto a su hija.

¿Qué pasa aquí?. ¿ Qué andais conspirando contra mí? - preguntó Gohan divertido.

Nada, Pan quiere saber donde vive Marron – dijo Videl mientras daba vueltas con una cucharilla de palo en una cazuela.

Yo se donde vive Pan, pero ¿para que quieres saberlo? - dijo Gohan un tanto intrigado.

Necesito hablar con ella sobre algo importante – dijo escuetamente Pan.

¿No tendrías que ir hoy a trabajar?.

No.

¿ Y eso hija?

He dejado el trabajo.

¿Qué has hecho qué? - dijo Gohan casi atragantándose con su desayuno.

Que he dejado el trabajo.

¿Por qué has hecho eso? Si tienes un laboratorio para tí sola y tu jefe es tu mejor amigo ¿Qué más podrías desear?.

No estoy agusto allí.

¿Pero como es posible eso? Si cada día te he visto que venías contenta de allí. - dijo Gohan sin comprender.

Estaba fingiendo – djo Pan empezando a perder la paciencia ante la insistencia de su padre.

Pero … - dijo Gohan.

¡Ya basta, papá! - gritó Pan fuera de sí sin dejar acabar la frase a su padre.

Gohan y Videl miraron atónitos a su hija sin saber que decir, mientras Pan sentía la inquisidora mirada de sus progenitores.

¿Tienes la dirección o no? - preguntó Pan de malas formas a su padre sin mirarle.

El Saiyan cogió un papel y anotó una dirección en él.

En cuanto Pan vió que su padre acababa de escribir le arrebató el papel de las manos y se marchó de su casa. Subió a su autonave de malas maneras y puso rumbo a donde el papel que le había arrebatado a su padre indicaba, llegó al cabo de algo más de media hora.

Se trataba de un elegante edificio de pisos, se notaba que Krilin y 18 querían lo mejor para su única hija. Entró en el interior del edificio y subió en el ascensor hasta el noveno piso, se acercó a una gran puerta de color negro y picó el timbre. Al cabo de unos instantes sintió correr los cerrojos y en el umbral de la puerta apareció la rubia que iba vestida con una bata de color blanco.

¡Pan! - exclamó Marron asombrada.

Hola Marron – dijo secamente Pan que estaba de un nefasto humor.

Marron no se podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, no creía que Pan estuviera en la puerta de su casa.

¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó inquisidoramente Pan.

¡Claro!. Perdona Pan – dijo la rubia volviendo a la realidad mientras abría del todo la puerta de su casa.

Pan se dejó guiar por la hija del antiguo guerrero, le pareció que el piso estaba decorado con un un gusto muy coqueto, elegante y exquisito, muy acorde con la personalidad de Marron. Cuando llegó al salón se sentó en un elegante sofá de cuero negro.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo? - preguntó Marron que en ese instante se acordó del insaciable apetito de esa raza de guerreros intergalácticos, a la que Pan pertenecía.

No, gracias – dijo secamente Pan.

¿Quién te ha dado mi dirección? - pregunto la rubia con voz trémula, pues se sentía intimidada por la joven, quizás por ese algo siniestro que emanaban los Saiyan o por que sabía que Pan no le tenía mucho aprecio.

Mi padre.

¿ Y que se te ofrece para que le hayas pedido mi dirección a tu padre y hayas venido hasta aquí? - acotó la bella mujer con todo el valor del que le fue posible.

Sabes muy bien por que podría buscarte – dijo amenazadoramente la guerrera taladrando con su acerada mirada a Marron.

Al escuchar al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Pan, la cara de Marron se volvió lívida y su cuerpo se tornó rígido, no entendía como podía haberse enterado de eso si nadie lo sabía, si ella lo sabía desde luego lo sabría también Trunks con la estrecha relación que mantenían esos dos. La raza Saiyan no dejaba de sorprender a Marron, desde luego eran unos auténticos magos. Intentó recuperar el control de sí misma en vano.

Desde luego los Saiyan sois unos auténticos brujos – respondió Marron con una trémula sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Ante el comentario de la rubia Pan soltó unas malévolas carcajadas, desde luego le parecía más que graciosa la ocurrencia de la ex pareja de Trunks.

No es cosa de magia Saiyan ni de ningún tipo de magia, Marron. - respondió Pan con una malévola sonrisa aún en la boca.

¿Entonces? - preguntó Marron sin entender.

A veces pareces tonta, rubita linda – dijo Pan con desprecio.

¿Quién te lo ha dicho? - preguntó Marron con verdadero pánico ante la Pan que se desplegaba ante ella, le recordaba completamente en ese momento al cruel y arrogante Vegeta. Siempre pensó que era una chica con un un fuerte carácter pero también con ese toque afable de los Son, no entendía como una cara tan bella y un cuerpo tan delicado podían albergar semejante furia y crueldad, suponía que tendría el instinto Saiyan más arraigado que el resto. Desde luego Vegeta preferiría tener como nuera a semejante mujer aunque fuera la nieta del que un día fue su enemigo a una "damita" como el la llamaba.

Da igual quien me lo haya dicho, lo importante es lo que has hecho -dijo Pan fríamente mientras entornaba sus grandes ojos negros escrutadoramente.

Pan, yo … - no sabía que decir ni que hacer para excusarse ante la indómita furia de la guerrera.

No quiero que te excuses ante mí, pues no es a mí a quien has traicionado – gritó la nieta de Goku.

Yo no pude controlar lo que sentía, no era mi intención enamorarme de tu tío, pero simplemente pasó y no pude volver la cabeza a otro lado – dijo Marron dando la espalda a Pan.

¡Pero si pudiste traicionar a la persona que te dio su amor y devoción durante 5 largos años!Deberías habérselo dicho, se lo merecía. Que menos para una persona que te trató tan bien, que te prefirió a otras. Que no se le ha conocido otra mujer salvo ¡Tú!. Y tu le pagas con semejante traición. ¡Embaucadora!. ¡Cobarde!. ¡Escoria!. Te mataría aquí mismo, pero no quiero mancharme las manos con la sangre de semejante desperdicio – gritó la joven Saiyan ya totalmente fuera de sus cabales.

Antes palabras tan duras proferidas por la única nieta de Goku, salvajes lágrimas corrían por su rostro de porcelana dejando un rastro salado a su paso, no era capaz de articular palabra, pues sabía que era merecedora de la abyecta furia de la Saiyan.

Pan ante el silencio de la rubia no quiso permanecer más allí, pues no quería cometer una locura de la que luego lamentarse, se marchó del piso como un auténtico vendaval dando un sonoro portazo tras ella.

A pesar del rato pasado desde que se marchó la morena, sus palabras resonaban continuamente en la cabeza de la hija de Krilin, le hacían sentirse como una auténtica basura, pero esas palabras a pesar de su crudeza no estaban exentas de verdad. Aunque no había entrado en sus planes enamorarse del mejor amigo de su ex pareja, simplemente lo hizo y le ocultó su relación con Goten a Trunks para no hacerle daño, pero su cobardía había hecho que traicionara a una persona que había dado tanto por ella, una persona tan noble. Se sintió a morir y tras mucho pensar quería expiar su falta de alguna manera. Por lo que decidió marcharse de la ciudad y dejar a Goten aunque se le rompiera el corazón en mil pedazos.

Buscó su vieja agenda telefónica de la universidad no sin cierta aprensión por lo que iba a hacer e hizó sendas llamadas telefónicas a sus viejos compañeros por si podían ayudarla, tras algunas horas de llamadas telefónicas, consiguió su objetivo. Tras eso, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su mullida cama y comenzó a recordar todos lo vivido con Goten no sin derramar un torrente de lágrimas. Su decisión estaba tomada, ya no había vuelta atrás. Cogió una enorme maleta que había debajo de su cama donde fue colocando delicadamente toda su ropa y demás enseres personales, como ciertos libros y fotos que no quería dejar en su piso, cuando hubo estado satisfecha con el contenido de su macuto, cogió de su mesilla de noche una foto en la que aparecían ella, Goten y Trunks, con un dedo tembloroso acarició la imagen de Goten sin poder derramar una lágrima, arrulló contra su pecho la foto y antes de meterla besó la imagen del moreno.

Ya lo tenía todo listo, no quedaba nada, salvo lo más duro. Cogió su móvil y marcó el número de Goten.

Hola cariño – respondió el moreno con alegría.

Hola Goten – dijo Marron seriamente.

¿Te pasa algo? - dijo extrañado Goten.

Necesito que vengas a mi piso en cuanto puedas.

Ahora mismo voy para allá.

Goten escuchó como la rubia colgaba al otro lado de la linea telefónica, por el tono de voz empleado supó que algo no andaba bien. Cogió su cazadora negra de cuero antes de salir de casa, se montó en su autonave como por ensalmo y enfiló a casa de la hija de Krilin, donde llegó en el tiempo prometido. Tocó el timbre de la casa no sin cierto miedo, donde le abrió Marron con el semblante totalmente serio.

Pasa – le ofreció Marron.

Goten se sorprendió de la sequedad con que le había hablado su chica, se temía lo peor. Siguió mansamente a Marron hasta el salón, donde tomó asiento en el sofá, mientras que Marron se sentó en una silla.

¿ Y bien? - preguntó Goten intentando aparentar indiferencia.

Tenemos que hablar – dijo Marron con dolor sin mirar a Goten.

A eso he venido. Adelante.

Me marchó de la ciudad.

Goten no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, notaba como si su corazón fuera a estallar,el sabía lo que eso queria decir, el mensaje que había tras lo de marcharse de la ciudad, pero se negaba a creerlo.

¡Qué te vas! ¿Por qué Marron? ¿Por qué? - quisó saber Goten.

No puedo soportar más la situación.

Ya no hay nada que soportar, has dejado a Trunks, somos libres para estar juntos.

¡No lo entiendes!. Hemos traicionado a una de las personas a las que más queremos. El siempre ha sido bueno con nosotros, nunca nos ha traicionado. Y yo no puedo aguantar eso. No sería capaz de mirarle a la cara, tras lo que le hemos hecho. Nuestro delito ha sido la cobardía. Si tu puedes soportarlo, adelante, pero yo no,por eso me marcho de la ciudad. - gritó Marron con lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Y qué va a pasar con nosotros Marron? - preguntó Goten con voz trémula.

Esto se acabo Goten – dijo Marron con la voz ahogada por las lágrimas.

¿Por qué? - aulló Goten - ¿Quién te ha comido la cabeza para que me dejes?.

Nadie Goten, pero esto ya es algo insostenible. Hemos actuado en contra de los principios que nos inculcaron nuestras familias.

Marron, por favor … - suplicó lastimeramente Goten.

La decisión ya está tomada Goten. He cambiado la plaza de mi trabajo. No hay vuelta atrás. Mi maleta ya está hecha y partó esta misma noche.

De acuerdo – dijo en un susuro Goten con la cabeza gacha sin mirar a la rubia.

Marron se acercó a Goten y se agachó junto a él, cogió su mentón y subió su cabeza hasta la altura de su cara, le destrozaba ver los hermosos ojos negros de Goten llorosos. Acercó su cara a la de él y le dio un leve beso en los labios a forma de despedida.

Gracias por todo Goten. Se féliz por favor. Encontrarás una mujer mucho mejor que yo y a la que amarás más y que sea más digna de ti.

Marron cogió al Saiyan de la mano y le llevó hasta la puerta de su casa.

Adios Goten. Quizás algún día volvamos a vernos. - dijo la rubia con una profunda tristeza al separarse de la persona a la que quería.

Goten reaccionó ante las palabras de Marron y apretó fuertemente su mano en la suya sin querer soltarla.

Marron por favor, no te vayas, yo hablaré con Trunks.

Ya no queda nada que hacer Goten. Adiós – susurró Marron.

Marron empujó suavemente a Goten al descansillo y el Saiyan se dejó hacer. Cerró tras ella la puerta y se desplomó en el suelo llorando sin remedio.

El guerrero escuchaba los sollozos de la joven sin poder reprimir sus lágrimas. No entendía por que todo había tenido que acabar así. Salió del edificio, montó en su vehículo y voló sin rumbo fijo. Descubriría quien le había comido la cabeza a Marron y se lo haría pagar.

Pan estiró sus largas piernas, pues llevaba horas buscando nuevas ofertas de trabajo, ya se encontraba un tanto saturada de tantas horas pegada al ordenador, por lo que decidió contactar con Trunks para decirle la decisión que había tomado. Cogió su móvil y marcó el número de Trunks no sin cierta aprensión, pues le asustaba el saber que no le había olvidado.

¡Hola Pan! - contestó Trunks con entusiasmo al otro lado del hilo telefónico.

Hola Trunks. ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? - pregunto Pan intentando parecer normal.

Muy bien. Me vino genial el descanso para coger de nuevo el mando con energía. ¿ Y tú? - dijo con cierto miedo al recordar su cita con Dorian, tenía miedo de que hubiese vuelto a citarse con él y que pudiera llegar a sentir algo, no lo soportaría.

Como siempre, trabajando. ¿Cuando llegarás?.

Mañana a las 10 llegaré al aeropuerto, ahora mismo estoy en una escala – dijo Trunks realmente alegre ante la pregunta de la Saiyan.

Mañana estaré a esa hora en el aeropuerto.

De acuerdo – dijo Trunks con una alegría fuera de sí mientras una enorme sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, pensaba que al fin y al cabo ella si podía corresponderle.

Buen viaje Trunks. Adiós – dijo Pan colgando el teléfono.

Se dejó caer sobre su cama y se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto, si no le bastaría con evitar a Trunks y seguir con su trabajo en la Corporación. Para no dudar sobre el asunto cogió un libro de su mesilla y estuvo leyendo hasta que Morfeo vino a visitarla.

Pan se despertó con el estridente ruido de su despertador, con los ojos medio entornados miró el despertador de mala gana y desperezándose, se levanto y se dio una reparadora ducha. Se vistió con una falda vaquera que dejaba al descubierto sus bien torneadas piernas un poco por encima de la rodilla, una coqueta camiseta de manga corta blanca con un estampado de una muñeca y unas sandalias con un poco de tacón, peino su larga cabellera negra dandole un lustre casi artificial y se miró al espejo con satisfacción.

Se marchó de su casa sin desayunar, pues tenía pensado hacerlo en el aeropuerto. Se subió a su autonave último modelo y puso rumbo al aeropuerto, donde llegó al cabo de 40 minutos debido al tráfico de primera hora de la mañana. Dejó aparcado su vehiculo, se dirigió a la terminal de destinos internacionales y estuvo mirando a la gente pasar mientras bebía un infecto café que tenía un regusto a achicoria. Se iba poniendo nerviosa por momentos, pues no sabía como iba a reaccionar cuando le viera tras sus de nuevo adquiridos sentimientos.

Esperó durante 15 minutos más, hasta que vio aparecer entre el gentío el espectacular físico del guerrero y se fue acercando a él lentamente con miedo mientras notaba el repiqueteo de su corazón en el cuello.

Trunks a su vez vió a la hija de Gohan acercarse a él con paso torpe, le parecía que estaba bellisima esa mañana y comenzó también a acercarse a ella con paso más rápido, pues tenía la necesidad de abrazarla,sentirla cerca y escuchar su voz.

Pan se paró en seco cuando llegó a la altura de Trunks.

Hola Trunks – dijo escuetamente.

Trunks miró a Pan con una indescriptible alegría y se abalanzó sobre su cuerpo, rodeándola con sus poderosos brazos en un fuerte abrazo.

Hola pequeña. Te he echado de menos – dijo el semi Saiyan en un susurro al oído de la joven.

Trunks mientras tenía su cuerpo pegado al de su vieja amiga sentía una sensación indescriptible, algo que no había sentido jamás, una gran sensación de paz y bienestar, como si todo cobrara sentido de repente.

Pan se quedó petrificada ante el abrazo del guerrero de pelo morado, cuando este la rodeo con sus brazos, todo desapareció a su alrededor, pero no quería dar cancha a sus sentimientos y volver a pasarlo mal, por lo que le agarro de los brazos y se separó de él.

Trunks al notar como su cuerpo era separado de Pan por ella misma se sintió fatal, pues no comprendía esa repentina frialdad en el carácter de su amiga.

Trunks, tenemos que hablar, por eso he venido hoy hasta aquí.

Pense que querías verme y que por eso me recogías aquí – dijo Trunks en un susurro.

Pan negó con un casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza salvo para la super visión de Trunks.

Dejo el trabajo en la empresa – dijo Pan mirando a un lado.

¿Qué? - dijo un atónito Trunks, pues no podía asimilar lo que estaba escuchando.

Lo que has oído Trunks, que dejo el trabajo – repitió Pan esta vez un poco más alto.

Trunks no iba a dejar que se marchara, no podría soportar una vez su ausencia, pues la amaba y quería retenerla a su lado, fuera cual fuese el precio. Salvó la distancia que había entre los dos, la agarró fuertemente de sus hombros pero sin lastimarla, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó con furia y necesidad, como no había besado así a nadie en su vida. Notó los labios de Pan tensos, pero luego fueron cediendo a los suyos, intensificando asi la profundidad del beso, mientras la pegaba más contra su cuerpo. Era una sensación electrificante, totalmente desconocida para él. Le encantaba sentirla junto a su cuerpo, la suavidad de sus labios, sus profundos ojos negros. Como había podido estar tan ciego durante tanto tiempo, había tenido a su verdadero amor durante tantos años delante de él y no había sido capaz de apreciarlo, si ella se hubiese ido con otro hombre no lo habría soportado.

Pan por su parte no vinó ver el beso, ocurrió todo muy rápido y cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba entre los brazos de Trunks. Al principio creyó que era una macabra broma del destino, pero cuando recuperó el control de su mente, vió que era cierto, que su amor desde la infancia la estaba besando, en ese momento, todas las barreras que había creado se desplomaron y se dejó llevar por el momento, sus labios que hasta ese momento estaban tensos cedieron ante los impulsos del beso que le estaba dando Trunks. Se sentía embargada por una felicidad absoluta, sus sueños de niña se estaban cumpliendo, nunca había sentido nada semejante al ser besada por alguien. Ella lo consideraba su primer beso, pues era la primera vez que era besada por alguien a quien amaba.

_**Continuara …**_

_**11.7.2011**_

_**Nota de autora**_

**Hola mis niñas**

**siento haberos tenido tan abandonadas, pero es que no pude actualizar antes, pues tuve que cuidar dos semanas de mis abuelos,que a mi abuela la tuvieron que operar de una fractura en la pierna y claro como no podia estar sola en el pueblo la trajeron a mi casa junto con mi abuelo y como mi mama trabaja por las mañanas me endilgaron a mi el cuidado y a eso hay que sumarles los examenes de recuperacion, que tenia 3 asignaturas y media y me presente a dos examenes finalmente y aprobe una de ellas,ya arrastro 3 asignaturas para el curso que viene, pero ahora si estoy libre jejejeje,ahora si ire actualizando el resto de mis fics,para la semana que viene quiero actualizar el del sabor de la venganza que le tengo totalmente abandonado y el de la proposicion igual.**

**Tengo una idea para un fanfic de pan y mirai trunks,pero no espereis maquina del tiempo,va a ser algo que no creo que se le haya ocurrido a nadie,viajes astrales XDDDDDD.**

**No se cuando lo empezare ni cuando lo publicare, quizas empiece a escribirlo y ya lo publicare cuando vaya teniendo estos fics que tengo publicados mas avanzados,pues no quiero abrir mas frentes con los fics de los que ya tengo.**

**Bueno chicas, un besito a todas mis fieles lectoras y a las nuevas chicas que estan leyendo y tambien para los que lo leen y no me comentan jejejeje.**

**Aquí os dejo las respuestas a los reviews.**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**

**Ken Trunks: sooooooooool, espero que te haya agradado este capitulo,como ves el asunto de goten y marron esta mas enrevesado a pesar de que ella se va de la ciudad,ya viste la promesa que hizo, se le va a caer el pelo a pan jejejejeje. Habra mas escenas de bra y pan juntas y bueno de bra y goten tambien ahora que el esta solterito jejejeje.**

**Kuro neko 666 suit ambu : hola nueva lectora :), me alegro de que te haya gustado el capitulo,espero que este haya sido de tu agrado tambien, no creo que a nadie nos guste estar de examenes jejejeje,salvo a los empollones, que tal te fueron tus examenes? Un beso**

**Pannyxtrunks : la proxima actualizacion sera la de el sabor de la venganza, no lo dudes, ya se como sera el capitulo, siento ser tan vaga jajajajaja. Espero que te haya gustado este capi**

**Tatisms : amigaaaaaaaaaaa, pues tienes razon cuando dices que pocos hombres se habrian resistido cuando una mujer se les entrega asi, son una panda de guarrinos xDDD. Ya viste que se enreveso de nuevo lo de goten y marron aunque se hayan dejado y la promesa que hizo goten,ufff,la que se le avecina a pan,pero pan actuo según los dictados de su moralidad, es normal que le echara en cara todo a marron, pero quizas me haya excedido en la forma xDDD. Aun asi, espero que la espera haya merecido la pena y que te haya gustado.**

**Mari3304 : hola mari,me encantan tus comentarios,son mega constructivos, si,ya corregi lo de decir todo el rato su pequeña amiga, su niña,para un par de veces decirlo queda bien,pero demasiado queda empalagoso jajajajaja. Ya viste en este capi que la propia pan paso a marron por la llama purificadora, y de que manera xDDD. Daba hasta miedo, pero al menos sirvio para que ella recapacitara y obrara en consecuencia,ahora bra y goten pasaran mas tiempo juntos ya que el esta libre como un pajaro xDDDD. Y si, habra goten y bra aquí, no lo dudes jejeje, ademas de que hacen una bonita pareja, son muy parecidos, marron es demasiado damita para trunks al igual que para goten. Espero que este capi te haya gustado y siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar xDDD.**

**Latabernademoe : aquí ya aparecio la solucion de alejar a marron de goten, ella misma se largo xDDD,aunque la idea de una agencia de super modelos en namek era una tentadora idea xDDDDD. Ya viste que trunks fue el que dio el primer paso, a ver que tal les va ahora a estos dos. Pero se avecinan nubes de tormenta para pan xDDD.**

**Kattie88 : kattieeeeeeeeee,que gusto tener una nueva lectora,me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic, aquí tienes la nueva actualizacion, espero que te haya gustado. A mi me encanta tu fic y para ser el primero lo estas haciendo genial, en mi ya tienes a una fiel lectora. Un besazo enorme, actualiza pronto tu tambien, que me he quedado con ganas de saber que pasara entre pan y kento jejejejeje, me encantaria ver como trunks se muere de celos xDDD.**


	8. Capitulo 8 : Under the moon

**Disclaimer****:****Dragon****Ball****pertenece****a****Akira****Toriyama****en****todas****sus****versiones****asi****como****todos****sus****personajes,****pero****este****fan****fic****es****salido****de****mi****imaginación****y****su****fin****es****puramente****recreacional.**

_**En el capítulo anterior …**_

Trunks no iba a dejar que se marchara, no podría soportar una vez su ausencia, pues la amaba y quería retenerla a su lado, fuera cual fuese el precio. Salvó la distancia que había entre los dos, la agarró fuertemente de sus hombros pero sin lastimarla, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó con furia y necesidad, como no había besado así a nadie en su vida. Notó los labios de Pan tensos, pero luego fueron cediendo a los suyos, intensificando así la profundidad del beso, mientras la pegaba más contra su cuerpo. Era una sensación electrificante, totalmente desconocida para él. Le encantaba sentirla junto a su cuerpo, la suavidad de sus labios, sus profundos ojos negros. Como había podido estar tan ciego durante tanto tiempo, había tenido a su verdadero amor durante tantos años delante de él y no había sido capaz de apreciarlo, si ella se hubiese ido con otro hombre no lo habría soportado.

Pan por su parte no vino ver el beso, ocurrió todo muy rápido y cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya estaba entre los brazos de Trunks. Al principio creyó que era una macabra broma del destino, pero cuando recuperó el control de su mente, vio que era cierto, que su amor desde la infancia la estaba besando, en ese momento, todas las barreras que había creado se desplomaron y se dejó llevar por el momento, sus labios que hasta ese momento estaban tensos cedieron ante los impulsos del beso que le estaba dando Trunks. Se sentía embargada por una felicidad absoluta, sus sueños de niña se estaban cumpliendo, nunca había sentido nada semejante al ser besada por alguien. Ella lo consideraba su primer beso, pues era la primera vez que era besada por alguien a quien amaba.

**Capítulo 8 : Under the moon**

Después de unos segundos de euforia inicial, el cerebro de Pan dio paso a una creciente confusión. Pues empezó a pensar que tal vez, él la besaba por confusión, por el estado en el que se pudiera encontrar tras su ruptura con Marron. Sus manos se interpusieron entre ambos, notaba los duros músculos del guerrero bajo su ropa, pero no podía ceder a sus impulsos y sentimientos personales. Pues ella creía que él no la besaba por voluntad propia, si no por enajenación.

Trunks, esto no está bien. - dijo Pan sin mirarle a la cara. - Me tengo que ir.

Pan se marchó de allí dejando a Trunks estupefacto mientras escuchaba la potente voz del guerrero llamándola entre el gentío.

Trunks, vio desdibujarse la figura de la joven entre la gente, por lo que desistió de seguir llamándola como un poseso, pues cualquiera que le viera pensaría que estaba loco. No entendía que era lo que ocurría con Pan, pues tan pronto había respondido a su beso, como le había apartado como si fuera un áspid. Se quedó allí parado en medio, hasta que fue sacado de sus ensoñaciones por una voz que le era familiar.

¡Trunks!.¿Qué haces aquí?.

Hola Marron – dijo Trunks escuetamente mientras intentaba focalizar la cara de la chica.

¿ Te pasa algo?.¿ Te preguntaba que qué hacías aquí? - inquirió Marron que le extrañaba sobremanera ver a su ex pareja tan perdido.

¿Eh?. Vengo de viaje, he estado unos días fuera. - respondió Trunks mientras miraba a Marron y a las maletas que llevaba junto a ella – Y tú ¿Dónde vas?.

Me voy fuera de la ciudad por un tiempo, no se cuando volveré – dijo la rubia con cierta amargura, pues no se sentía orgullosa de lo que había hecho.

Marron, no hace falta que te marches. No abandones tu trabajo, familia y amigos. No lo hagas por mí.

Trunks, hay muchas cosas que no sabes. - dijo Marron con una trémula sonrisa en la boca mientras miraba al hijo de Vegeta con tristeza.

Ambos jóvenes se estuvieron mirando largamente por unos instantes sin decir nada, no entendían como sus vidas habían podido llegar a semejante punto.

He visto antes a Pan. - dijo Marron con una tímida sonrisa en la boca, pues al menos le alegraba el hecho de que Trunks pudiera encontrar la felicidad junto a una mujer que lo amaba de esa manera, como lo hacía la pequeña de los Son. - No la hagas daño.

Trunks miró a su amiga de toda la vida con ternura y decidió que ya era hora de volver a su casa.

Espero que seas feliz – dijo el Saiyan sin mirar a la rubia mientras depositaba una fugaz caricia en su brazo.

Salió del aeropuerto y cogió el primer taxi que vio libre. Al cabo de un rato llegó a su casa. Entró en su domicilio, dirigiéndose a su habitación sin que nadie saliera a su encuentro, deduciendo que no había nadie en la enorme mansión. Dejó su macuto de cualquier manera y dirigió sus pasos a su gran ordenador, pues después de varios días fuera, tenía que consultar su correo. Mientras su ordenador se ponía en marcha, sus pensamientos vagaron, llegando al mismo punto : Pan. Iba a averiguar que era lo que le ocurría a su amiga con él, el por que había dejado el trabajo en la empresa tan repentinamente, el por que primero había respondido a su beso y luego se había apartado cual áspid. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la impersonal voz de su computadora que le indicaba que tenía sendos email por mirar, por lo que se puso a trabajar en ello sin más dilación.

Los días fueron pasando lentos y tortuosos en su dolor para Goten. Aún no podía creerse que todo hubiera acabado para él y Marron. No creía que ella se hubiese marchado, tal vez para no volver nunca. Esperaba que allá donde estuviera le fuera bien y fuera feliz. Mientras él, iba a buscar a la persona que le comió la cabeza a Marron, a esa persona que acabó con toda su felicidad de un plumazo y se lo iba a hacer pagar de distintas formas posibles, hasta que experimentara el mismo dolor que estaba teniendo él mismo.

Notaba que se asfixiaba en su propio hogar, por lo que cogió su chaqueta y salió de su casa. Se puso a andar con errático paso, hasta que sus pasos se detuvieron frente a la grandiosa casa que le era tan familiar. Al darse cuenta, una socarrona sonrisa apareció dibujada en su rostro, pues le parecía que el destino parecía jugarle una macabra broma. Justamente fue a parar a la casa de la persona a la que había traicionado. Finalmente,suspiró sonoramente y decidió llamar al timbre. Quizás sus pasos le llevaron a aquel lugar por algún motivo, quizás a pesar de todo le vendría bien el distraerse con su amigo de la infancia, aunque no pudiera confiarle sus cuitas esa vez. Llamó al timbre con la mano temblorosa.

Bra levantó su mirada de la revista que leía ya que había escuchado el estridente sonido del timbre de su casa, ese ruido le exasperaba, pues no entendía como su madre podía tener un timbre con un sonido tan terriblemente horroroso. Sonaba a gato atropellado. Se levantó de la cama dejando suavemente la revista sobre la colcha y abrió la puerta de su cuarto, tras los insistentes timbrazos.

La puerta – gritó con su aguda voz. - ¡Qué pasa! ¿Qué nadie piensa abrir la maldita puerta?

Estuvo esperando respuesta por algún lado, pero nadie respondió a su llamado. Por lo que bajó de mala gana las escaleras con un gracioso trote y abrió la puerta sin pararse a mirar quien era.

Hola pequeña – dijo Goten.

La joven al escuchar la voz del dueño de sus desvelos, se quedó pasmada. Ella que era tan segura de si misma, cuando él estaba cerca de ella, perdía de un plumazo toda la entereza pareciendo como niña pequeña.

¿Qué pasa que no me vas a dejar pasar? - dijo el moreno con una falsa sonrisa en la cara.

Claro pasa. Pero mi hermano no está. A decir verdad no hay nadie en mi casa – dijo Bra sin mirar a Goten a la cara.

Da igual peque. Sabes que puedo esperar. Al fin y al cabo es como si fuera mi casa.

Goten, no soy tan pequeña. Tengo 21 años.

Había olvidado que eras una mujercita ya. - respondió Goten con nostalgia en su tono de voz. Pues aún recordaba cuando aquella hermosa joven, era una niña caprichosa que irritaba a todo el mundo.

Bra sentía como su cuerpo temblaba con Goten muy cerca de ella en esa mansión estando ambos solos. Notó la amargura que teñía el tono de voz del hijo de Goku y volteó a mirarle lentamente. Le veía alicaído y triste, algo le había ocurrido, pues su temperamento era terriblemente alegre. Quizás le había ocurrido algo con Marron, pues recordó en ese instante que había dejado a su hermano. Quizás había cortado con él también esa terrible arpía.

Goten notó la potente mirada de la hija de Vegeta posada en él. Dirigió sus ojos hacía la dueña de esa mirada. Vio que se había convertido en una joven con una belleza despampanante, pues notó su bien formado y voluptuoso cuerpo bajo esos pantalones cortos y camiseta con tirantes con estampado a rayas que llevaba puesto, su brillante y larga cabellera de color azul le llegaba casi hasta la cintura, su piel nívea, sus finos labios entreabiertos y sus grandes ojos turquesas mirándole fijamente. El cuerpo de la muchacha temblaba casi imperceptiblemente. En ese momento, al verla de aquella manera, tan frágil e inocente, le recordó a Marron, que sintió una súbita ternura por ella que le llevó a estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos sin que diera tiempo a réplica alguna, mientras hundía su cabeza en su cabellera, aspirando su fragante aroma.

Mientras tanto, en el otro punto de la ciudad, Trunks miraba por el gran ventanal de su despacho. Era una noche plomiza, con una luna difusa y trashumante emborronada por un tropel de desflecadas y huidizas nubes, que apenas alumbraba, pues su brillo era eclipsado por las luces de la gran ciudad. Llevaba días llamando a Pan, pero esta parecía rehuir su contacto desde aquel día en el aeropuerto, pues no le cogía el teléfono y tampoco se atrevía a ir a su casa, después de como había acabado todo. No entendía que pasaba con ella y se estaba volviendo completamente loco. Un hombre cabal había sido hasta que besó su boca. Ese contacto tan íntimo con su amiga de la infancia, ese mismo contacto que le hacía arder por dentro. Por enésima vez, como los anteriores días, cogió su móvil y con dedos prestos marcó el número de Pan. Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos. Su aliento pendía de un hilo mientras su corazón latía desbocado.

Pan miró con aprehensión la pantalla de su teléfono. La volvía a llamar otra vez. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces la había llamado a lo largo de esos días a todas horas. Pero no se lo quería coger, pues imaginaba lo que le iba a decir, que ese beso había sido un error y que la había besado llevado por la desesperación ante el dolor por su ruptura con Marron y que él no sentía nada por ella, que no había nada entre ellos dos.

Exactamente un minuto había pasado desde que comenzara a sonar el móvil, ya se le hacía pesado tanta llamada por parte de Trunks, por lo que decidió coger el teléfono y acabar con esa falacia, enfrentar lo que tuviera que oír en vez de alargar más la espera.

Sí.

Trunks al oír la voz de Pan tras tantos días creyó desfallecer, la respiración se le corto. Y Pan notó ese silencio.

Trunks ¿ Qué quieres para llamarme con tanta insistencia? - dijo Pan seriamente.

Yo …. Pan …. Quería hablar contigo. - dijo Trunks entrecortadamente, sin entender por que se sentía de aquella manera, tan estúpido.

Trunks, ya se que me vas a decir. Que lo del otro día fue un error y no quiero oírlo la verdad. Así que si tanta insistencia se debía a eso, podías haberte ahorrado tanta llamada. - dijo la guerrera secamente y con amargura.

Trunks no entendía el comportamiento de Pan con él. El por que era objeto de esos ataques, de esa furia tan abyecta desde que ella volviera de viaje. Y quería saber de una vez por todas que le ocurría a su amiga con él, por lo que perdió los papeles.

¡Pan!. Yo no se que narices te pasa conmigo, pero quiero saber que tienes contra mí para que me trates de esa forma y quiero saberlo ya. Te veo en media hora en la cafetería Gálata – dijo Trunks gritando, notando como su voz retumbaba entre las paredes del enorme despacho. No dio tiempo a Pan a responder, pues tras soltar su perorata colgó el teléfono y lo dejó caer de cualquier forma sobre su escritorio entre un mar de papeles.

Pan había visto pocas veces perder a Trunks los papeles de esa forma, pero últimamente lo hacía bastante a menudo. No le gustaba verlo de esa forma, por lo que tal vez se merecía una explicación, además su amigo no había dejado lugar a dudas, quería verla y era una orden. Por lo que se duchó rápidamente, se puso unos vaqueros negros ajustados, una camiseta de media manga de color rosa claro, unas botas de cuero negro, una chaqueta de color chocolate y cogiendo su bolso salió de su casa. Se montó en su auto-nave y enfiló hacía la cafetería con una gran velocidad, pues no quería hacerlo esperar debido a su enfado monumental, aunque era muy dada a hacer esperar a la gente por bastante tiempo. Mientras conducía fue pensando en lo que le iba a decir, pues no le podía decir lo que ocurría realmente, eso jamás lo haría, ya se le ocurriría alguna cosa sobre la marcha.

Aparcó su automóvil y se dirigió a la cafetería viendo a través de sus cristales la silueta trajeada de Trunks en una mesa del fondo. Entró y se dirigió hacía la mesa donde se encontraba su amigo. Se sentó y ambos se miraron largamente sin decirse nada por un instante, hasta que finalmente Trunks rompió ese incómodo silencio.

Pan, quiero que me cuentes que te pasa conmigo y quiero que me cuentes la verdad. - dijo escueta y secamente Trunks mientras miraba fijamente los bellos orbes negros de su amiga.

_**Continuara …**_

**Notas de autor :**

**Hola mis queridas lectoras, siento haber tardado 4 meses en actualizar el fic, pero he estado mil ocupada, trabajando durante el verano. Ocupada con la carrera, pues tengo mil trabajos, practicas y exámenes por hacer y los que me quedan aún hasta el día 22 de diciembre que acabo el cuatrimestre XDDDD, que si los Escipiones, los Diadocos y demás personajes garrapateros xDDDDD. Como os comenté en otros capítulos al final escribí el primer capítulo de mi fic de Mirai Trunks y Pan, aunque es un poco mediocre y a mí no me gusto como me quedó, aún así si queréis leerlo, hacedlo jejejeje. Y también escribí el primer capítulo del fic que os dije que iba a hacer sobre mitología griega sobre la pareja de Hades y Perséfone sobre un cómic que leí que daba una versión distinta del mito. Ese fic sigue la línea argumental del cómic, pues mi fic es lo mismo pero redactado por mi y por tanto más extenso y con cosas de mi propia cosecha, al principio no recibió ningún comentario, pero luego ya tiene dos jejejeje, y aunque no hubiese recibido ninguno lo hubiese continuado escribiendo, por que disfruto mucho escribiéndolo y en breves lo actualizaré . Así que si queréis leerlo sois bienvenidas jijijiji,es tan fácil como ir a mi perfil y mirar, se llama el segador y la rosa o si no id a google y buscad allí fanfiction greek mithology el segador y la rosa y ya sabéis read and review XDDDD. Ya se, es una vergüenza, tengo que actualizar el resto de fics, pero soy perezosa, pero tengo que hacerlo, los tengo muy abandonados desde hace meses xDDD y eso no tiene perdón de Dios, es normal que así pierda lectores y otras me ganen a la carrera en cuanto a número de comentarios, pero eso no quiere decir que sean de mejor calidad xDDD, pues no quiero nombrar un fic bastante popular en esta página que tiene ciento y pico comentarios, que no es ninguno de los que yo comento tranquilas, osea que no es ninguno de los vuestros y que está bastante penosamente escrito xDDDD y recibe cantidades ingentes de comentarios para lo semi guarrero que es, pero claro, yo tampoco puedo decir nada respecto a mi, pues la primera que escribe penosamente soy yo xDDD. Bueno, guarrero no es la palabra exacta, pues tampoco está tan mal redactado, si no más bien escrito de forma infantil y poco madura. En fin, perdonad por esta vena tan crítica, no soy nadie para decir nada de esa manera.**

**Aquí van las respuestas a vuestros comentarios, espero llegar a los 60 reviews jejejejeje, que eso me anima a seguir escribiendo, aunque estoy de un vago últimamente. Por cierto me he llevado gratas sorpresas con los fics de Apailana y Kattie88, son grandiosamente buenos y bien redactados. Me encantan como bien sabéis y otros que me gustan son los de lagrimas de cristal y el de bellatrix monserrat y otros ya acabados como el de tuya por siempre de ken_trunks, sin olvidar los de latabernademoe y los de schala o agusds que se la echa mucho de menos por aquí al igual que a latabernademoe. Me alegra saber que entre mis lectoras hay gente de tanto talento, a seguir así chicas :). Ah ! Y siento que haya sido tan corto, pesado y tranquilo el capítulo, pero es que no se me ocurría nada XDDDDD.**

**Un beso y un abrazo muy grande a todas mis lectoras y a las nuevas que puedan venir xDDDD.**

**El título del capítulo hace referencia al final del capítulo donde ambas parejas hacen un acercamiento aunque de distinta manera y es de noche xDDD.**

**Ahora si os respondo :)**

**Eccho : lindaaaaaaa, siento mucho el tardar tanto en actualizar. Espero que haya sido de tu agrado el capítulo, ya me dirás que te ha parecido, un besito :)**

**Apailana : que gusto tener una nueva lectora! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic. Que sepas que tu fic me gusta muchísimo y que está muy bien escrito, es un gusto leerlo, si tu primer fic es así, no me quiero imaginar como será el resto, grandioso de fijo! En mi ya tienes a una fiel lectora. Un abrazo.**

**Tatisms : hola amiga, hace mucho que no hablamos, espero que todo te vaya lindo :). En el fondo me da pena Marron, pero es mi personaje comodín xDDD. Siento que este capitulo no haya sido tan movido como el anterior, pero no se me ocurría nada xDDD. Ya escribí el primer capítulo del fic, que te dije, te invitó a leerlo jejejeje.**

**Lara_amelia / Pannyxtrunks : Hola guapisima, aquí tienes la continuación, espero que haya sido de tu agrado jejejeje.**

**kuro****neko****666****SUIT****anbu****:****hola****guapísima,****gracias****por****tu****comentario****:).****Que****tal****te****van****los****estudios****?****Seguro****que****genial****:),****a****mi****me****va****a****costar****mantener****mi****nota****promedio****por****que****tengo****demasiados****trabajos****y****demasiado****que****estudiar****y****ahora****encima****se****me****echan****encima****mas****exámenes****ufff.****No****se****por****que****me****sale****en****el****fic****un****Trunks****muy****a****lo****Mirai****Trunks****jejejeje****y****Pan****quise****que****tuviese****un****lado****Saiyan****muy****arraigado,****cosa****que****creo****que****tiene****en****su****personalidad****jejejeje.**

**ha_ash14 : perdona por la tardanza guapa, pero entre que soy un poco vaga y que tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer de la carrera y que tengo ideas continuamente para otros fics y que las plasmo y luego publico se me acaban acumulando muchas cosas que actualizar y la verdad que es una vergüenza el que no actualice el fic de la proposición y del sabor de la venganza, a ver si los actualizo pronto, pero no prometo nada, quizás veas una actualización mas de este y ninguna de los otros. Espero que te haya gustado, un beso.**

**Ken_Trunks : como has podido ver, no ha habido nada movido ni interesante en este capitulo, espero traer el próximo más cargadito de cosas interesantes jejejeje. Ya empieza a salir un poco más de Bra y Goten, para todos los fans de esta pareja, que aunque no escriba ningún fic sobre ellos también me encantan. Ya empecé el fic sobre mitología griega que te dije basado en el cómic que te comente, jejejeje, sí, parece publicidad subliminal. Un beso, hablamos.**


End file.
